


Sein Name ist John Watson

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bees, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Horses, M/M, Murder, Police, Romance, Summer, Sussex, Thunder and Lightning, Vacation, country life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sommeridylle in Sussex. Holmes und Watson suchen die Abgeschiedenheit. Doch das ist nicht so einfach, wie sie sich das vorstellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Fischteich

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [His Name Is John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346824) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



Es fasziniert mich, wie er daliegt. So entspannt. Er hat die Arme nach oben gelegt, seitlich über seinen Kopf hinaus, wie ein Säugling. Die Beine leicht gespreizt, der Schritt offen. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Er liegt unter der Eiche im Gras und schläft. Ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ich beneide ihn dafür. Für dieses Urvertrauen, das ihn so hingegeben dösen lässt. Er hat diese Ruhe in sich. Diese vertrauensvolle Ruhe und gleichzeitig diese selbstverständliche, instinktive Wachheit. Die kleinste Unstimmigkeit, und er ist augenblicklich wach. Er hat diese innere Aufmerksamkeit. Ich kann eine der Eicheln werfen, die hier herumliegen. Sie fällt drei Meter neben ihm ins Gras und er ist alarmiert, auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken lässt. Nicht einmal seine Wimpern zucken. Auch nicht, als ich zu ihm hingehe und mich neben ihn ins Gras setze. Seine Wimpern sind blond und auf ersten Blick unscheinbar. Sie sind länger als sie scheinen und haben diesen Seidenglanz, wenn Sonnenlicht darauf fällt. Sie schimmern auf, als habe eine Elfe Goldstaub gestreut. _Mein Gott, was sind das für Gedanken! Ist es so weit gekommen mit mir, dass ich das Wort “Elfe“ denke?_

Vielleicht hat er den kurzen Schrecken über meine eigene Verträumtheit gespürt, vielleicht auch nur meinen langen, viel zu langen Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Ich liebe dieses feine Kräuseln seiner Lippen, das Lächeln, weil er mich wahrgenommen hat und es nicht mehr verbergen will. Seine Augen öffnen sich träge, er dreht den Kopf und schaut mich an. Tief entspanntes Grau.

„Holmes“, sagte er, „haben Sie die Bienen gefunden?“

Ja, ich habe. Im Stamm einer alten Fichte ein längliches Loch, durch das die Tiere ein- und ausfliegen. Ich habe vom Einflugloch ein Tier genommen und es angeschaut. Es sind keine Wildbienen. Es sind unsere Bienen. Handzahm. Ausgeschwärmt aus einem unserer Völker. Sie haben sich bereits eingenistet. Die Königin hat sich gepaart. Wir werden sie lassen. Verwildern lassen.

„Wir lassen sie verwildern“, sage ich.

„Wie Sie meinen.“

Es scheint ihn nicht weiter zu kümmern. Er schliesst erneut die Augen, räkelt sich wohlig, faltet die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Er hat seine Weste ausgezogen, es sich bequem gemacht. Sein Hemd ist offen, gibt Teile seiner nackten Brust frei. Die blonden Haare darauf. Sommersonne schäkert durch die Blätter der Eiche, spielt Lichtreflexe auf seine Haut. Die Luft riecht würzig hier draussen, nach Gras und Grün. Beigemischt der Duft der zahllosen Blumen, die ein buntes Streumuster über die Wiese ausbreiten. Sie ist erfüllt von Zirpen und Summen und Rascheln und Brummen. Auf den weissen Dolden des Wiesenkerbels _Anthriscus sylvestris_ umgaukeln sich die Hauhechel-Bläulinge, _Polyommatus icarus_ , ein Schmetterling der Familie _Lycaenidae_ , der häufigsten Schmetterlinge in Westeuropa. Taumelndes Spiel vor der Paarung. So viel Leben. So viel ungeniertes, freies, traumtrunkenes Leben. 

Und all mein Wissen, das nichts nützt angesichts dieser Fülle an Gefühlen. All die Kategorisierungen, Modelle und Methoden, die alle diese Schönheit nicht erklären. Diese Verzauberung des Augenblicks. Die nicht erklären, was mir dieser Mann bedeutet, der neben mir im Gras liegt, entspannt, ausgestreckt, und ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Mein Blick, der sich über seinen Körper tastet, unter sein Hemd. Seine Brust ist hart und kraftvoll. Ich weiss, wie sie sich anfühlt. Der feine Streifen Haare, die sich unter seinem Nabel sammeln und in das etwas dunklere Schamhaar übergehen. Ich kenne alles an ihm. Und er an mir. Wir kennen uns gut. Zu gut. Viel besser, als es sich für zwei Männer gehört. Selbst, wenn sie engste Freunde sind.

Es gibt Dinge, die ich vor ihm nicht verbergen kann. Dass ich da sitze im warmen Gras und ihn betrachte, während die Finger meiner linken Hand verloren an den Grashalmen zupfen und meine Gedanken unkontrolliert sinnlich sündige Wege gehen. Dass allein sein Anblick und meine Gedanken ausreichen, um mein Geschlecht anschwellen zu lassen. Er öffnet die Augen und schaut mich an.

„Ich gehe schwimmen“, sage ich.

Er nickt. Ich bin verschwitzt vom Gang unter praller Sonne. Ich bin den Bienen gefolgt, die auffällig zahlreich die Blüten dieser Wiese besuchen. Ich bin ihnen gefolgt, weit, über die Wiese und den Bach, über das anschliessende Gerstenfeld hinüber zum Wäldchen bis zur Fichte mit dem länglichen Loch. Und wieder zurück. Mein Hemd klebt an meiner Haut. Ich spüre die Reibung der Hose zwischen meinen Beinen, als ich aufstehe.

Der Fischteich liegt zwischen alten Silberweiden, die sich im Südwesten deutlich gegen den gleissenden Sommerhimmel abheben. Ich gehe den Feldrand entlang, Sommergerste auch hier. Die Ähren neigen sich bereits vom reifenden Korn, erstes Gelb mischt sich in die noch grüne Fläche. Die langen Grannen haften an meiner Haut, wenn ich mit der Hand hindurchfahre. Als wollten sie mich festhalten. Aufhalten. Mich innehalten lassen. Trockener, harter Boden unter meinen Füssen. Die Mittagssonne brennt mir auf den Kopf. Es ist nicht weit. Ein paar Minuten zu gehen. Zirpen, Schwirren und Summen um mich herum. Auf den Bäumen am Teich streiten sich die Krähen mit einem Reiher. Er fliegt davon, fliegt hinaus in die Felder.

Der Fischteich wird von Grundwasser gespeist, ist klar und kühl. Der alte Dugan, auf dessen Grund das Wasser liegt, hat schon vor Jahren Forellen eingesetzt. Sie halten den Teich sauber von anderem Getier. Wir baden manchmal hier, Watson und ich, wenn wir in Sussex sind. Wir möchten hierher ziehen, irgendwann, wenn wir älter sind. Ich habe das Cottage gekauft, in dem wir jeweils absteigen, und ich habe es Matt Walton und seiner Frau zur Bewirtschaftung verpachtet. Er schaut auch zu den Bienen.

Die Hose reibt an meinem Geschlecht, wenn ich gehe. Ich bin verschwitzt. Und meine Gedanken lassen sich nicht mehr zurückrufen aus den Landschaften, in denen sie umherschweifen. Es ist John. Es ist immer John. Seit wir zugelassen haben, was nach Gesetz nicht sein dürfte, nimmt sich mein Körper sein Recht heraus, und mein Verstand lässt sich nur schwer ermahnen. Schon gar nicht hier draussen in dieser sinnlichen Fülle. Ich erhoffe mir Kühlung vom Wasser. Und ich weiss gleichzeitig, dass ich mich betrüge. Ich erhoffe mir John. Dass er mir folgt zu den verborgen schattigen Plätzen unter den Weiden. _So weit also ist es gekommen. Mein Verstand resigniert vor den gesetzlosen Trieben des Körpers._

Wir haben an diesem Platz gebadet, vor einem Jahr, als wir noch Freunde waren. Nur Freunde. Ein flacher Zugang zum Wasser zwischen zwei Weiden. Ich lehne mich an einen der Bäume und schaue hinaus auf die Wasserfläche, in der sich die Umgebung spiegelt. Es ist vollkommen still. Nur Wasserläufer eilen über die Oberfläche und im Sonnenlicht, das durch das Laub der Weiden dringt, tanzen Mücken. Ich ziehe mich aus, hänge meine Kleidung an einen Ast. Die Weste, die ich mitgenommen habe. Die Schuhe und Socken. Die schwere Hose, die an mir klebt, das feuchte Hemd, die Unterhose. Kiesel unter meinen Füssen, als ich ins Wasser steige, langsam, mit den Händen kühles Nass über meinen heissen Körper schöpfe. Der Teich wird schnell tief. Ich tauche ein. Tauche ab. Tauche wieder auf. Blick zu den beiden Weiden. John ist noch nicht hier. Ich warte auf ihn. Mein Körper lässt sich nicht kühlen. Das Ziehen in den Lenden hört nicht auf. Es wird schlimmer, wenn ich daran denke, dass er kommen wird. 

Ich schwimme ein paar Züge. Viel ist es nicht. Der Teich ist klein. Ein paar Züge hin, ein paar Züge her. Ich versuche mich abzulenken, verbiete meiner Hand, an mein eigenes Geschlecht zu greifen. _Diese kaum zu bezwingende Ungeduld!_ Ich werde auf ihn warten.

Als ich wieder zu den Weiden schaue, steht er da. John Watson. Er steht breitbeinig am Ufer zwischen den beiden Bäumen und schaut zu mir. Ich gehe durchs Wasser auf ihn zu, steige aus dem Teich. Er wird den Zustand meines Körpers sehen, aber es ist mir egal. Er soll es sehen. Er soll es wissen und spüren, wie sehr ich nach ihm verlange. Er erschrickt, als er mich im seichten Wasser sieht, nimmt hastig meine Kleidung vom Ast der Weide, hält sie mir entgegen. Aber ich habe nicht vor, mich anzuziehen. Ich packe ihn am offenen Hemd, presse ihn mit meinem nassen Körper gegen den Stamm, für einen Augenblick nur, küsse ihn stürmisch und lasse dann von ihm ab, schaue in seine grauen Augen, den Körper noch immer gegen den seinen gepresst. Atemlos. Er aber stösst mich von sich. Grob. Drückt mir mit der Faust die Kleidung gegen die Brust.

„Wir sind nicht allein, Holmes“, flüstert er, panisch fast. „Gehen Sie zurück ins Wasser oder bedecken Sie sich. Sie sind jeden Augenblick hier.“

Da höre ich auch schon das Schnauben eines Pferdes.

„Wer?“ frage ich und nehme meine Kleider entgegen.

„Die örtliche Polizei. Sie sucht nach Ihnen, braucht Ihre Hilfe.“

Es sind zwei berittene uniformierte Beamte, die jetzt an den Teich treten, verlegen, als sie mich nackt sehen, meine Blösse notdürftig durch die Kleider verdeckt, die ich in den Händen halte.

„Geben Sie Mr. Holmes eine Minute um sich anzuziehen“, sagt Watson zu den beiden Männern.

Sie nicken, ziehen sich etwas zurück, drehen sich um. Sie sagen etwas zueinander, ich kann es nicht verstehen, sie lachen leise. Ich ziehe mich hastig an unter Watsons ungenierten Blicken. Er nimmt mir die Kleider wieder ab, reicht mir ein Teil nach dem anderen. Ich zerre das feuchte Textil über meine nasse Haut. Watson steht dicht neben mir. Die Lust ist grösstenteils aus meinem Körper gewichen. Dennoch spüre ich John neben mir atmen, heftiger als sonst. Und ich rieche seine Bereitschaft und verfluche das Schicksal und alle Polizisten dieser Welt. 

Inspektor Schofield und Constable Hartley von der Sussex Police brauchen unsere Hilfe. Aus einer Jauchegrube im nahen Dorf hat man die Leiche einer Bäuerin gefischt. Da sie am Kopf eine grössere Wunde aufweist, geht die Polizei davon aus, dass es sich nicht um einen Unfall handelt.

„Ich kann Ihnen mein Pferd leihen“, sagt der Constable.

Ich will nicht reiten. Ich hasse es. Aber es dauert zu lange, wenn wir zu Fuss zum Tatort unterwegs sind. Watson ermutigt mich. Es ist eine kräftige grosse Stute mit langem Rücken, sie kann uns beide bis ins Dorf tragen. Der Constable rückt den Sattel ganz nach vorne, hilft John aufsteigen. Ich lasse mich hinter den Sattel hieven und klammere mich an John. Der Inspektor reitet voraus. Der Constable geht zu Fuss, wird später am Tatort sein. Es geht ganz leidlich. Die Stute bewegt sich ruhig und sicher. Auch in leichtem Trab ist sie ganz stabil. Sie keucht und schäumt mit der doppelten Last auf ihrem Rücken. Die Sonne brennt auf uns herunter. Ich fühle Johns Hitze an meinem Körper. Wir kleben aneinander. Ich presse mein Gesicht in seinen Nacken, atme seine verschwitzte Haut und kämpfe gegen die Lust, die mich erneut heimzusuchen droht.


	2. Die Leiche

Der Tatort ist verwüstet. Alles voller Jauche, Wasser, Dreck und Fussspuren. Die Grube ist wieder abgedeckt, alte, harte Eichenbretter. Damit niemand hineinfällt. Sie haben die Leiche aus der Jauchegrube gezerrt, sie mit Wasser abgespült und dann in die Kühle des unterirdischen Käsekellers der Molkerei gebracht. Hier liegt sie in ein Tuch eingeschlagen auf einem groben Holztisch. Es riecht feucht und scharf nach dem Käse, der im hinteren Teil des Raumes in einem Holzgestell vor sich hin reift. In einem Kübel der beissend bitter riechende Kräutersud, mit dem der Käse täglich eingerieben wird. Ein schmieriger Lappen hängt über dem Kübelrand und ich beschliesse, keinen einheimischen Käse zu essen. Immerhin überdeckt der Gestank den Jauchegeruch, der noch immer an der Leiche haftet. Und auch den bereits schwach wahrnehmbaren süsslichen Geruch beginnender Verwesung.

Inspektor Schofield ist nicht der einzige, der uns in den Keller begleitet. Der Pfarrer kommt mit und der Käser samt Frau und drei schmutzigen Kindern, die sich an den Rock der Mutter klammern und mit unverhohlener Neugier hinter ihrem Rücken hervorspähen. Der Käser ärgert sich lautstark, dass die Leiche in seinen Keller gebracht wurde. In ein paar Stunden, sagt er, bringen die Bauern die Milch. Dann muss sie weg sein.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, guter Mann“, sagt Inspektor Schofield. „Sobald der Doktor sie untersucht hat, übernimmt sie der Bestatter.“

Watson fackelt nicht lange. Er schlägt das Tuch zurück. Die Kopfwunde ist gross, tief und grässlich. Die Frau des Käsers gibt einen Schreckenslaut von sich, eines der Kinder beginnt zu plärren.

„Raus hier!“ befehle ich. Sie nerven mich. Alle. Ausser Watson. „Raus! Sofort! Alle! Sie auch!“

Der Käser schaut mich erschrocken an, als ich ihn anfahre.

„Und Sie auch, Inspektor!“

Schofield ist offensichtlich überrascht und will etwas sagen, aber ich komme ihm zuvor:

„Wir brauchen Ruhe. Sie stören.“

Er nickt, unglücklich, aber er geht, schiebt den schimpfenden Käser vor sich die ausgetretene Steintreppe hoch. Pfarrer, Frau und Kinder sind ist bereits geflohen. Ich schliesse hinter ihnen die schwere, eichene Holztür. Draussen hört man noch den Käser fluchen, dann ist es ruhig. John hat unterdessen schweigend die Leiche untersucht. Jetzt schaut er auf, in den grauen Augen so etwas wie Belustigung. 

„Danke, Holmes“, sagt er weich. Und im nächsten Moment: „Ich brauche mehr Licht.“

Es ist düster und dämmrig im Keller, jetzt, wo die Türe zu ist. Zwar fällt aus zwei Zuluft-Schächten etwas Tageslicht ein, aber das reicht nicht. Watson weist auf eine Öllampe, die auf der Holzbank an der Wand steht. Sie ist so schmutzig und verschmiert, dass ich mich ekle, sie anzufassen. Aber dann tue ich es trotzdem, nehme das Glas ab, drehe den Docht hoch und zünde ihn mit den schmuddeligen Streichhölzern an, die neben der Lampe liegen. Das Licht ist dürftig. Ich versuche es zu bündeln, finde ein metallenes Gefäss, das sich dazu eignet. Ich verwende es als Blende, gehe zu Watson und lenke das Licht auf seine Hände. Der Doktor lächelt, als der Lichtschein auf die Kopfwunde fällt. Er schaut nicht auf, aber es ist Anerkennung. Sie tut mir gut, auch wenn es zugegebenermassen trivial ist, Licht zu bündeln. Seine Beachtung wärmt mein Herz. Ich kann es nicht leugnen. Ich bin vernarrt in sein Lächeln. _Gütiger Gott, was ist mit mir geschehen! Sein Lächeln fasziniert mich mehr als ein Mordopfer._

„Scharfer Metallgegenstand“, sagt Watson. „Eine Hacke oder ein anderes landwirtschaftliches Werkzeug. Mit grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit die Todesursache. Sie ist seit mindestens zwanzig Stunden tot und lag wohl ähnlich lange in der Jauche."

„War sie bereits tot, als sie in die Grube geworfen wurde?“

„Ich denke ja. Um sicher zu sein, muss ich einen Blick in die Lunge werfen.“

Watson schaut sich nach einem Gegenstand um, mit dem er die Leiche öffnen kann. Er ist völlig unerschrocken in diesen Dingen. Aber ich habe keine Lust, im stinkenden Käsekeller eine Leiche zu sezieren.

„Lassen Sie, Doktor. Es ist irrelevant. Sie ist tot. Tot ist tot. Und die Wunde sieht so aus, als sei sie letal.“

„Einverstanden“, sagt Watson, während er die Leiche frei macht von Textil, Beine, Arme und Hände untersucht.

Es gibt winzige Schleifspuren an den Beinen. Sonst nichts. Es hat kein Kampf stattgefunden. Die Lage der Kopfwunde lässt darauf schliessen, dass sie von hinten erschlagen wurde. Sie ist eine junge, kräftige Frau. Weit kann sie nicht geschleift worden sein. Es muss noch Blutspuren geben. Tatspuren. Irgendwo da draussen, wahrscheinlich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Grube. 

Wir verlassen den Keller nach ein paar Minuten. Die Frau des Käsers bringt auf Verlangen des Doktors Kernseife und kochendes Wasser. Watson wäscht sich damit Hände und Arme, während ich dem Inspektor erzähle, was wir wissen.

Am Tatort finde ich Blut an der Holzwand der Scheune, unmittelbar neben der Jauchegrube. Die Frau muss nach dem Schlag gegen das Tor gefallen sein. Fussspuren gibt es zahllose auf dem staubtrockenen, festgestampften Scheunenboden. Viel zu viele. Die Leute sind hier nach dem Leichenfund wahllos herumgetrampelt. Da ist nichts zu machen. Die Familie der Bäuerin steht unter Schock. Der Mann hat einen Nervenzusammenbruch, ist nicht vernehmungsfähig. Man bahrt ihm die Frau im Wohnzimmer auf. Seine Schwester, die im Nachbardorf wohnt, hat die Kinder vorübergehend zu sich geholt.

 

*

 

Als wir am Abend endlich zu unserem Cottage kommen, bin ich erschöpft. Weit mehr vom Gezeter der Menschen als von den Tätigkeiten des Tages. Ich vertrage Menschen schlecht. Sie ermüden mich. Vor allem in grösserer Anzahl. Watson kommt besser damit zurecht. Dennoch: auch er sieht müde aus. Wir sind schmutzig und stinken unsäglich nach Pferd, Schweiss und Jauche. Es geht gegen 21 Uhr, aber es ist noch immer hell und warm. Ich beschliesse, mich als erstes am Brunnen hinter dem Haus gründlich zu waschen und Watson schliesst sich mir an. Mrs. Walton ist eine unkomplizierte Frau und ihr Mann geht einem befreundeten Bauern bei der Schafschur zur Hand. Er wird nicht so schnell nach Hause kommen. Kinder, die wir erschrecken könnten, gibt es keine. Mrs. Walton bringt uns Kernseife, Bürste, Tücher und einen Kübel, mit dem wir Wasser schöpfen können.

Watson findet es unschicklich, dass wir uns nackt am Brunnen waschen, aber ich will nur eines: aus diesen schmutzigen, stinkenden Kleidern heraus. Ich schäle sie mir vom Leib und werfe sie auf einen Haufen. Mrs. Walton hat versprochen, sie zu waschen. Wir sind geschützt, hier hinter dem Haus. Das Cottage steht abseits vom Dorf und ist umgeben von Hecken. John sieht es ein. Er schrubbt meinen Rücken mit Kernseife und der weichen Waschbürste. Ich bin sicher, dass Mrs. Walton uns hinter dem Küchenfenster beobachtet und drehe mich mit dem Rücken zum Haus. John steht so gefährlich dicht hinter mir. Ich spüre seinen Körper, höre seinen Atem. Er schrubbt meinen Rücken und die Schultern, und ich höre ihn leise keuchen. Er tendiert dazu, mit der weichen Bürste weitere Gebiete meines Körpers bearbeiten zu wollen, ich fühle geradezu körperlich, wie viel Beherrschung es ihn kostet, es nicht zu tun. Sein leises Lachen, das durchsetzt ist mit Erregung, die auch er nicht unterdrücken kann. Mein Körper reagiert längst darauf und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich mich danach sehne, dass sein Geschlecht meine Rückseite berührt. Das darf nicht geschehen. Ich schöpfe Wasser aus dem Brunnen, ein volles Mass mit dem Kübel, kaltes, klares Quellwasser, und kippe es mir über den Kopf. John bekommt eine gute Portion davon ab, prustet und lacht. Das Wasser ist kalt, die Seife riecht nach Sauberkeit und Wohlbehagen. Wir albern etwas herum, waschen uns die Haare, übergiessen uns mit Wasser, achten streng darauf, keine unbedachten Berührungen aufkommen zu lassen und immer so zu stehen, dass die Frau hinter dem Küchenfenster nichts Erschreckendes zu sehen bekommt. Dann wickeln wir uns in die Tücher, die Mrs. Walton bereit gelegt hat, und steigen nach oben in den Raum im Dachgeschoss, den wir bewohnen, wenn wir hier sind. Unten hausen die Waltons.

Mrs. Walton hat gekocht und ich bin hungrig. John jammert schon lange, dass er essen will. Deshalb ziehen wir uns noch einmal an. Es dämmert in die Nacht, als wir nach unten steigen, frisch gewaschen und korrekt gekleidet für das Dinner. Wir sitzen draussen im Garten, trinken Wein und essen den hervorragenden Eintopf. Es wird kühler. Leichter thermischer Wind kommt auf, streicht durch den Garten und die Bäume, streichelt durch Blätter und Blüten. Mrs. Walton isst nicht mit uns. Sie serviert und zieht sich dann zurück. Irgendwann kommt ihr Mann nach Hause, wir hören die beiden reden. Dann wird es ruhig und dunkel im Haus. Wir sitzen noch immer draussen im Garten. Wir reden nicht. Die Stille der Nacht trägt jedes Wort weit in die Landschaft hinaus und durch die offenen Fenster ins Haus.

John legt warnend den Finger auf seine Lippen, steht leise auf. Wir schleichen uns aus dem Garten und gehen den schmalen Feldweg entlang, weg von Haus und Dorf. Irgendwo bellt ein Hund, der uns gehört hat. John hat die Decke mitgenommen, die Mrs. Walton auf der groben Holzbank ausgelegt hat, damit unsere Kleidung keinen Schaden nimmt. 

Wir gehen zügig, schweigend und mit klarem Ziel, begleitet nur vom Zirpen der Zikaden. Das schwache Licht des Mondes, der in zunehmendem Halb am Nachthimmel steht, ermöglicht uns Orientierung. Ich höre Johns schweren Atem neben mir in der nächtlichen Stille. Ich rieche ihn. Der Geruch der Kleidung, vermischt mit Seife und der Ausdünstung seiner Haut. Es macht mich fast irr. Dieser Gang, dessen Absicht so klar und sündig ist, dessen Ziel mich beben lässt vor Verlangen und Gier. Ich greife nach John, nach seinem Arm. Seine Hand umschliesst die meine heftig und ungestüm und ein heiserer Laut entrinnt seiner Kehle. Und beides, sein leises Aufkeuchen und sein vor Erregung zitternder Körper, nehmen mir den letzten Funken Verstand. Wir hätten bis zu dem kleinen Flecken Wald vor uns gehen wollen, aber ich zerre Watson vom Weg herunter und hinein ins Gerstenfeld, wir breiten hastig die Decke aus und ich stürze mich auf ihn.

Ich gebe ihm keine Chance. Ich weiss. Dennoch kann ich nicht anders. Wir rammeln uns kopflos ineinander, greifen uns zwischen die Beine und es geht ganz schnell. Ich mache mich nicht einmal frei von Textil. Johns Hände und meine Gier reichen aus, auch durch den Stoff hindurch. Und John ergiesst sich keine Minute später in meine Kehle. Dann liegen wir nebeneinander und sehen uns in die Augen. Johns graue Augen sind tiefschwarz. Sein Atem streift meinen Mund. Ich weiss, dass es ihm nicht genügt, wenn wir uns auf diese Weise begegnen. Es genügt auch mir nicht. John hat das kleine Döschen Vaseline mitgenommen, aber unsere Körper sind zu gierig um uns die nötige Zeit zu lassen. Und wir haben den Raum nicht, uns diese Zeit nehmen zu können. Jetzt, da mein Körper Ruhe gibt, fühle ich den Schmerz in mir und das Bedauern, dass wir so gehetzt sind. Dass wir immer fliehen müssen und aufpassen. Dass wir mit unseren ausgehungerten Körpern draussen in einem nächtlichen Gerstenfeld übereinander herfallen. 

„Irgendwann“, flüstere ich, während ich mit den Fingerspitzen Johns Lippen entlangstreife, „irgendwann werden wir allein in diesem Cottage leben und tun und lassen, was wir wollen.“

„Wann, Sherlock?“ fragt John traurig. „Wenn wir alt sind und unsere Manneskraft erloschen?“


	3. Die Befragung

Wir steigen ernüchtert aus dem Gerstenfeld. Mein Sperma klebt in meiner Hose. Watson nimmt die Decke zusammen. 

Wir taumeln mehr zurück ins Cottage als wir gehen. Im Garten legen wir die Decke wieder auf die Holzbank. Wir steigen hoch in unsere Kammer, waschen uns, ziehen das Nachtgewand an und legen uns schlafen. Unsere Betten stehen getrennt. John kriecht noch für ein paar Minuten zu mir, nimmt mich in die Arme. Es hat nichts Anrüchiges mehr an sich, jetzt, da die Spannung zwischen uns verebbt ist. Da ist nur diese Trauer, und diese verzehrende Sehnsucht, von der ich manchmal vermute, dass sie mit Watson gar nichts zu tun hat. Ich streichle sie mit meinen Fingern in sein Haar, küsse sie verloren zwischen seine Lippen, schmiege sie mit meinem Körper an den seinen. Es sind jene Momente, in denen ich an meiner Wahrnehmung der Natur zweifle und der Wissenschaft abtrünnig werde, in denen ich jedem Modell misstraue und keiner Erklärung glaube. Ich vermute, dass ich in diesen traumtrunkenen Momenten erlebe, was die Menschen gemeinhin als Liebe bezeichnen. Liebe, wie sie zwischen Männern nicht sein dürfte – und es trotzdem ist. Es gibt keine mir bekannten wissenschaftlichen Ansätze zu dieser Form der Liebe, nur zur geschlechtlichen Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau, die sich am natürlichen Bestreben nach Fortpflanzung orientieren mag. Ich weiss nicht, was mir widerfährt, wenn ich in Johns Armen liege. Doch ich kann nicht glauben, dass es nur ein paar chemische Vorgänge in meinem Körper sind, die diese tiefen Gefühle auslösen. Ich muss befürchten, dass die Wissenschaft vieles zu erhellen imstande ist, nicht aber unser ureigenes Wesen.

Etwas später wechselt der Doktor zurück in sein Bett. Mrs. Walton soll uns nicht zusammen finden, wenn sie am Morgen das frische Waschwasser ins Zimmer stellt.

 

*

 

Als ich erwache, dämmert der Morgen. Unten im Haus hantieren die Waltons. Matt Walton macht sich auf den Weg zur Schafschur, einer Arbeit, für welche die Männer sich zusammentun und deren Tagwerk allabendlich mit ausführlich Speise und Trank verdankt wird. Es ist früh am Morgen. Die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen. Draussen singen die Vögel. Ein unglaubliches Durcheinander an Stimmen und sich ständig wiederholenden Motiven. Die Klarheit und Lautstärke der Gesänge berührt mich immer wieder, und ich staune darüber, wie selbstverständlich und kraftvoll diese kleinen Tiere im Leben stehen. So ganz anders als wir Menschen. 

Irgendwann stellt Mrs. Walton den Krug mit dem frischen Waschwasser auf die Kommode. Kurz darauf höre ich John aufstehen.

Wir treffen uns unten beim Frühstück. John sitzt schon da. Wir schauen uns lange in die Augen, bevor er lächelt. Seine Finger streifen über meine Hand. Manchmal fällt mir auf, wie schön er ist. Seine Augen. Seine Lippen. Seine Hände. Und wie schmerzhaft zwingend mein Herz an ihm hängt. 

Constable Hartley holt uns mit einem Zweispänner ab und fährt uns zum Nachbarhof des Mordopfers. Er und der Inspektor haben alle Leute aufgeboten, die etwas wissen könnten. Die Nachbarin stellt uns ihre Stube für die Befragungen zur Verfügung. Es ist ein Kommen und Gehen zwischen den beiden Höfen. Die Menschen kommen zur Befragung und gehen wieder hinüber zum Nachbarhaus um Abschied zu nehmen und Trost zu spenden. Auch die Schwester des Ehemannes mit den Kindern ist anwesend, der Ehemann bereit, mit uns zu reden. 

Wir reden zuerst mit der Nachbarin, die als Erste am Tatort war. Sie habe an jenem Tag und auch am Tag davor nichts Verdächtiges wahrgenommen, sagt sie. Erst als der junge Waugh auf der Suche nach seiner Katze in die Jauchegrube geschaut und wie am Spiess geschrien habe, sei sie hinübergeeilt und habe die tote Bäuerin gefunden.

Das Mordopfer stamme aus bürgerlichem Haus und habe vor vier Jahren aus Birmingham zugeheiratet. Der junge Witwer James Waugh, dessen erste Frau bei der Geburt des zweiten Kindes gestorben sei, habe sich eine Mutter für die Kinder vermitteln lassen. Liebe jedenfalls sei es nicht gewesen. Sie habe nichts vom bäuerlichen Handwerk verstanden, wohl aber ungewöhnlich viel von Pferden, sei schon bald mit den Männern zum Viehmarkt gefahren um sie zu beraten. Dies habe ihr bei den Frauen viel Misstrauen eingebracht. Dann aber habe sie die Nachbarinnen um Rat gefragt, unter deren Anleitung einen grossen und überaus schönen Garten angelegt und damit ein paar Freudinnen gewonnen. Beliebt aber sei sie nicht gewesen im Dorf, auch wenn man ihr zugutehalten müsse, dass sie die Kinder ihrer Vorgängerin liebevoll angenommen und aufmerksam erzogen habe. Sie selber habe keine Kinder gehabt.

Geldsorgen? Nein. Man munkle, sie habe eine stattliche Mitgift in die Ehe eingebracht. Allerdings sei davon nichts zu sehen. Ausser das Dach des Hauses, das ihr Mann neu habe decken lassen. Sonst sei im und am Haus nichts verändert worden.

„Schliessen Sie aus, Doktor, dass eine Frau die Bäuerin erschlagen haben könnte?“ frage ich Watson, nachdem die Nachbarin die Stube verlassen hat.

„Nein, Holmes, das schliesse ich nicht aus“, antwortet er nachdenklich. „Ich habe auch daran gedacht. Die Tat muss mitten am Tag geschehen sein. Die Bäuerinnen hier sind kräftig von der schweren Arbeit in Garten und Stall. Und sie verstehen bestens, mit der Hacke und anderem Gerät umzugehen.“

„Das Opfer muss den Mörder gekannt haben. Ein Fremder wäre aufgefallen, mitten am Tag. Und die Bäuerin hätte ihn nicht in die Scheune gelassen und ihm vertrauensvoll den Rücken zugedreht. Ich denke, Watson, wir suchen den Mörder unter den Menschen, die hier ein- und ausgehen.“

„Gott bewahre, Holmes! Dann sollten wir mit Bedacht vorgehen.“

„Sollten wir das nicht immer, mein lieber Freund?“

Sein Lächeln, das mich streift, ist so liebevoll und wissend, dass mir ganz schwül wird ums Herz. 

James Waugh ist der nächste, den wir befragen. Er ist bleich, seine Antworten sind verworren, die Stimme undeutlich. Man hat ihm, der zum zweiten Mal in sechs Jahren seine Frau verlor, mit Brandy und Baldrian zu helfen versucht und die Dosierung wohl übertrieben. 

„Ich war den ganzen Tag bei der Schafschur und kam spät nach Hause. Die Kinder waren im Bett, als ich heimkam. Ich dachte, meine Frau schlafe bereits“, sagt er und beginnt erneut zu weinen, wohl in Erinnerung daran, dass seine Frau zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits seit Stunden in der Jauche lag.

Ich warte, bis er sich beruhigt, die Augen mit dem Taschentuch abgewischt hat.

„Sie schlafen nicht im selben Raum wie Ihre Frau?“

„Nein. Sie hat ihr eigenes Zimmer.“

„Und am Morgen ist Ihnen nichts aufgefallen?“

„Doch. Sie hat kein Frühstück gemacht. Ich ging ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus. Ich dachte, sie schlafe noch.“

„Und sie haben nicht nachgeschaut? Nach ihr gerufen?“

„Nein. Meine Frau und ich, wir waren nicht so … aufeinander fixiert. Sie tat ihren Teil, ich den meinen.“

„Und die Kinder?“ fragt Watson.

„Der Ältere ist zehn, der Kleine sechs. Sie sind selbstständig. Es kommt öfters vor, dass ich in der Früh aufs Feld gehe, meine Frau auf den Markt. Da müssen sie selber zurechtkommen.“

Ich will mich im Haus des Opfers umsehen und mit den Kindern reden. Waugh begleitet uns zu seinem Hof. Es geht gegen Mittag und ist heiss draussen, die Sonne brennt herunter auf den schmalen Weg. Waugh ist wackelig auf den Beinen. Watson stützt ihn, hängt sich bei ihm ein um ihn zu stabilisieren. Ich mag es nicht, wenn mein Doktor andere Männer anfasst. Das ist dumm, ich weiss, denn er tut es andauernd. Er ist Arzt. Dennoch fühle ich den Drang in mir, ihn jetzt zu berühren, die Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Es ist dumm. Ich tue es nicht, wische es weg. Ich gehe hinter den beiden her. Watson geht weich und sicher. Die agile Bewegung seiner Hüfte weckt unmittelbar Impulse in mir, die ich jetzt nicht haben will. Ich spüre, wie sich mein Geschlecht durchblutet, wenn ich daran denke, dass John und ich heute Abend alleine im Cottage sein werden. Mrs. Walton hilft heute kochen für die Männer, die die Schafe scheren. Sie wird erst spät heimkommen, zusammen mit ihrem Mann.

Im Haus der Waughs riecht es scharf nach den Kräutern, die im Wohnzimmer verräuchert werden um die Fliegen zu vertreiben und den Verwesungsgeruch zu überdecken. Der Pfarrer hat die Beerdigung für den kommenden Morgen angesetzt. Es ist zu heiss um die Leiche noch länger aufgebahrt zu lassen. Der Doktor und ich steigen die Treppe hoch ins Obergeschoss, während Waugh unten bei den Trauergästen bleibt. Wir haben seine Erlaubnis, die drei Schlafkammern und die kleine Arbeitsstube zu durchsuchen.

Ich ziehe die Schubladen der Kommoden auf, schaue in die Schränke und untersuche die herumliegenden Kleider. Zuerst im Kinderzimmer, das überraschend ordentlich ist. Dann im Zimmer des Bauern, zuletzt in demjenigen der Ermordeten. Alle Zimmer sind schlicht aber geschmackvoll möbliert und aufgeräumt.

„Holmes.“

Watson hat in einer Schachtel unter dem Bett ein paar Briefe gefunden, öffnet sie. Ich lege die Hand an seinen Rücken, schaue ihm über die Schulter. Wir lesen beide. Briefkontakt mit der Schwester in Birmingham. Alltagsbanalitäten. Zumindest auf ersten Blick.

„Wir sollten die Briefe mitnehmen, vielleicht erhellen sie das eine oder andere“, sagt Watson.

Er riecht ganz schwach nach der Salbei-Tinktur, die er sich nach dem Rasieren ins Spülwasser gibt. Vor allem aber riecht er nach John, und sein Duft verbindet sich mit der Note des Briefpapiers, dem warmen Geruch des Holzes und dem intimen Parfüm des fremden Bettes zu einer unsagbar betörenden Mischung. Ich hole tief Luft an seinem Hals, sauge den Geruch ein, schliesse elend die Augen. Meine Nase hat Johns Witterung aufgenommen. Mein Verstand stockt. Mein Gehirn setzt aus. Mein Geschlecht reagiert. John dreht sich zu mir um. Und während er es tut, fährt meine Hand seinen Rücken empor in seinen Nacken. Ich halte ihn fest und weiche nicht aus, er dreht sich in meine Arme. Sein Leib streift den meinen und Glut fährt in meine Lende. Wir haben die Türe zur Kammer hinter uns zugemacht, den Rauch und das Gemurmel von unten ausgesperrt. Wir sind allein in diesem Raum, der uns wohlwollend zu umfangen scheint.

„Holmes“, sagt Watson leise warnend.

Aber im nächsten Augenblick küsse ich ihn. Ich weiss nicht, was mich reitet. Ich küsse ihn voller Verlangen. John lässt es ein paar Herzschläge lang zu, stöhnt leise auf und ich kämpfe verbissen dagegen, ihm in den Schritt zu greifen. Dann drückt mich Watson sanft aber klar von sich. 

„Benehmen Sie sich, Holmes“, flüstert er tadelnd.

Ich nicke. Ich weiss. _Mein Gott, was tue ich! Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen._ Ich entferne mich von Watson, lehne mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Holzschrank und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Das darf nicht sein. Solche Dinge dürfen nicht passieren. Ich habe mich nicht im Griff. Ich muss etwas dagegen tun. Ich gefährde den Doktor und ich gefährde mich selber mit solch unbeherrschten Handlungen.

John hat sich am Fenster gegen die Wand gelehnt, kämpft ebenfalls um Fassung. Ich brauche all meine mentale Kraft um meine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Das Problem ist, dass es bereits wieder angefangen hat, dass mein Körper bereits wieder Forderungen stellt und erst Ruhe geben wird, wenn er erlöst ist. Solange muss ich mir Watson vom Leib halten und jeden triebhaften Gedanken im Keim ersticken. Es gibt keine andere Lösung. Wir sind mitten in den Ermittlungen.

Als wir uns beruhigt haben, nicken wir uns zu. Watson ist ungewohnt ernst. Er steckt die Briefe ein und wir schauen uns die Arbeitsstube an, die an die Schlafkammer des Opfers grenzt. Ein enger Raum. Wir lassen die Türe diesmal offen. Auf einem groben Holztisch liegt Nähzeug, daneben ein Stapel Wäsche, die geflickt werden muss. Ein Korb mit Wolle. In der Ecke ein Stuhl mit einem Spinnrad. An einer Holzstange, die an zwei Hanfseilen von der Decke hängt, baumeln auf Augenhöhe rund ein Dutzend Säcke aus Leinen. Sie sind mit weissen Leinenbändeln zugebunden und tragen alle ein Etikett aus steifem Papier, das mit einer dünnen Hanfschnur an den Leinenbändeln befestigt ist. Darauf steht mit schwarzer Tinte und in schwungvoll schöner Handschrift angeschrieben, was sich im Leinensack befindet. - _Calendula offic. - Tiliae platyph. flor. - Chamomilla - Salvia offic. - Angelicae arch. rad._ \- Es sind die üblichen getrockneten Heilpflanzen, wie sie hier für Mensch und Tier verwendet werden. Was mich allerdings verwundert, ist die wissenschaftliche Sorgfalt, mit dem sie bezeichnet sind.

„Die Frau war offensichtlich pflanzenkundig“, sage ich zu Watson.

„Oder Waugh ist es.“

„Nein. Das ist die Schrift einer Frau, zudem der Schrift in den Briefen sehr ähnlich. Wir werden Waugh dazu befragen.“

Watson ist einverstanden, verlässt den Raum und steigt die Treppe nach unten. Ich aber bleibe stehen und starre auf das leinene Säckchen, das zwischen den anderen hängt und mir beim ersten Durchschauen entgangen ist. _Vitex ag. cast. fruct._ Es sind getrocknete Beeren. Ich nehme eine Handvoll davon aus dem Sack, binde sie in mein Taschentuch ein und stecke sie in die Hosentasche. Es ist Mönchspfeffer.


	4. Die Bäuerin

Der Mönchspfeffer gibt mir zu denken. Ich habe ihn auch in der Küche der Waughs gefunden, eine Schale mit getrockneten Beeren, daneben ein Mörser mit Spuren desselben. Ich habe ihn James Waugh unter die Nase gehalten und ihn gefragt, ob er wisse, was das sei.

„Ein Gewürz. Ein scharfer Pfeffer. Meine Frau hat alles damit gewürzt, was man damit würzen kann.“

Ich müsste mit dem Doktor reden, um Genaueres über die Wirkung der Pflanze zu erfahren, aber das will ich nicht. Er hat vom Pfeffer nichts mitbekommen, spricht draussen im Garten mit den Kindern und der Schwester des Witwers. Die beiden Buben sind weggerannt, als Watson und ich auf sie zugehen wollten. Waughs Schwester hat entschieden, dass nur der Doktor mit ihnen reden darf. Nicht beide. Vor allem nicht ich. Sie fürchten sich vor mir. John ist derjenige, der mit Menschen umgehen, mit ihnen reden, sie trösten, ihnen helfen kann. Nicht ich.

Ich frage eine der Frauen, die bei der Bewirtung der Trauergäste helfen, ob eine kräuterkundige Person zugegen sei. Sie bejaht und holt eine alte Bäuerin, die an einem Stock mühsam herbeihumpelt, krumm und vertrocknet von der Härte des ländlichen Lebens. Sie ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet und trägt auf dem zu einem Knoten hochgesteckten, weissen Haar den flachen Hut der hiesigen Tracht. Ich nehme sie etwas beseite, hinaus auf den Korridor, und frage sie nach dem Mönchspfeffer.

„Die Frauen nehmen ihn gegen Menstruationsschmerzen“, sagt sie.

„Und die Männer?“

„Die nehmen ihn nicht.“

„Und wenn doch?“

„Das ist nicht zu empfehlen, junger Mann“, sagt sie. „Sie machen ihre Frau unglücklich und bleiben kinderlos.“

„Hat er Nebenwirkungen?“

Sie schaut mich zweifelnd und gleichzeitig belustigt an. Dann sagt sie:

„Wenn man ihn lange genug einnimmt, verliert man nicht nur die Lust, sondern nach und nach auch die Fähigkeit, einer Frau beizuwohnen. Reicht das?“

„Ja, das reicht. Danke.“

Sie nickt und schickt sich an, ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu humpeln, dreht sich aber noch einmal zu mir um und sagt:

„Beherzigen Sie den Rat einer alten Frau, guter Mann. Lassen Sie die Finger davon.“

 

*

 

Ich spüre in meiner Hosentasche die trockenen Beeren durch den Stoff des Taschentuches, während der Doktor und ich gemächlich über Land zu unserem Cottage schlendern. Es liegt etwas ausserhalb des nächsten Dorfes und wir geniessen den langen Spaziergang, froh, den Menschen wieder entronnen zu sein. Watson erzählt eifrig was er ausfindig gemacht hat. Wir haben viel erfahren im Laufe des Tages, und ich muss gestehen, dass sich in meinem Kopf ein Bild zu formen beginnt, in welchem sich mehr und mehr die Verdächtigen manifestieren. 

Es ist später Nachmittag und drückend heiss. Die Luft scheint mir feuchter zu sein als am Vortag. Dennoch macht mir die Hitze weniger zu schaffen. Vielleicht, weil ich weiss, dass wir uns schon bald am Brunnen hinter dem Cottage werden kühlen können. Vielleicht die Vorfreude darauf, heute Abend mit John ungestört zu sein. Vielleicht sind es die harten Beeren zwischen meinen Fingern. Wahrscheinlich aber ist es der Fall, der in meinem Kopf anfängt, Struktur zu zeigen. Dies nicht zuletzt, weil Watsons Beitrag Klärung und Trennschärfe in meine Vermutungen bringt. Mein Freund hat – wie so oft – mehr aus dem Gespräch mit Waughs Schwester erfahren, als es mir möglich gewesen wäre. Seine charmante, vertrauensvolle Art spricht besonders die Frauen an und lässt sie oft weit mehr verraten, als sie wollen. So erhalte ich durch meinen geliebten Doktor wichtige Information, die ich selber nicht hätte einbringen können.

Die ermordete Bäuerin hat in Birmingham eine Weile als Erzieherin gearbeitet, dann die Möglichkeit ergriffen, aufs Land zu heiraten, weg aus der beengenden städtischen Gesellschaft, deren Anforderungen an ihre weiblichen Pflichten ihr zu schaffen gemacht haben. Sie habe mit Pferden arbeiten und ihre eigene Herrin sein wollen. James Waugh hat sich die Frau von einer Heiratsvermittlerin zuführen lassen. Ihre Familie in Birmingham sei froh gewesen, sie unterzubringen, bereit, für ihre Übernahme eine gute Mitgift auszurichten. Sie habe sich nichts aus Männern gemacht, sich vielmehr selber wie ein Mann benommen. Habe manchmal Männerhosen getragen, sei mit Pferden umgegangen und geritten wie ein Mannsbild. Im Dorf munkelt man, sie sei heimlich nach Frauen gegangen und habe sich damit in Birmingham den Ruf verdorben. Sie habe deshalb aufs Land zu einen Mann mit Kindern geheiratet um hier als rechtschaffenes Weib neu anzufangen. Was wohl nicht gelungen ist, wenn man das Resultat betrachtet. 

„Sie sieht mir nicht wie ein Mannsweib aus, sondern wie eine ganz normale Bäuerin“, gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Sie sehen auch wie ein ganz normaler Mann aus, Holmes“, entgegnet Watson. „Und mit Verlaub: ich auch. Dennoch steht unser Sinn anders als man erwarten würde.“

„Sie haben Recht, mein Freund. Doch wenn sie neu anfangen wollte, so hat sie dies vielleicht getan. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie eine Geliebte hatte. Schon gar nicht im eigenen Dorf.“

„Vielleicht ging sie auswärts. Sie war oft zu Pferd unterwegs. Das mag auch die Gerüchte über heimliche Liebschaften geschürt haben.“

„Möglicherweise lässt sich morgen an der Beisetzung eine trauernde Gefährtin erkennen“, sage ich.

Wir gehen eine Weile schweigend, mein Doktor und ich. Die Vorstellung, dass Frauen untereinander sinnlicher Lust frönen, ist mir fremd und macht mich befangen. Von den Frauen des Dorfes, mit denen ich gesprochen habe, weiss keine Schlechtes über die Tote. Sie alle loben die Erziehung der Kinder, die Ordnung und Sauberkeit, auch die Bemühungen und Fortschritte in bäuerlichem Handwerk. Doch sind die Nebentöne nicht zu überhören, die der Verstorbenen Geheimniskrämerei und Unnahbarkeit zuweisen. Die Männer gehen auf Distanz. Sie würdigen Pferdekenntnis und Reitkunst mit dem Nebensatz, dass sich dies für eine Frau nicht zieme, man aber dessen ungeachtet von ihrem Wissen profitiert habe.

„Wir müssen davon ausgehen, Doktor, dass sich der Ehemann des Opfers durchaus im Klaren war, wen er ehelichte. Wenn allein seine Schwester schon so viel ausplaudert. Aber die Mitgift war ihm wohl wichtiger.“

„Waugh trauert tief, Holmes. Er scheint mir erschüttert zu sein und vermittelt nicht den Eindruck eines geldgierigen Menschen.“

„Der Schein kann trügen, Doktor, wie Sie selber mir vor wenigen Minuten erklärten.“

„Heute Abend soll ihre Verwandtschaft aus Birmingham anreisen“, sagt Watson. „So werden wir morgen wohl mehr über die Frau erfahren. Aber heute, mein lieber Freund, steht mir der Sinn nicht nach weiteren Ermittlungen.“

Mir auch nicht. Dennoch beschäftigt mich noch eine Weile, dass keiner der Männer, die mit Waugh zusammen am Tag der Mordes Schafe schoren, seine Anwesenheit für mehr als die eine oder andere Stunde beschwören kann, denn die Männer haben in ständig wechselnden Schichten gearbeitet. Das macht eine lückenlose Kontrolle praktisch unmöglich. Ich habe Inspektor Schofield angewiesen, die Zeitfenster zu sammeln und zusammenzusetzen. Es wird sich zeigen, ob Waugh ein Alibi hat.

Watson geht gedankenversunken neben mir. Er hat sich die Weste über die Schulter geworfen, das Hemd geöffnet, schaut vor sich auf den holperigen Weg. Auf seiner sehnigen Hand, mit der er die Weste festhält, schimmern Schweisstropfen. Auch an seinem Hals und an seiner Schläfe. Haarsträhnen kleben daran. Sein Hemd ist fleckig und durchgeschwitzt. Auch in bin schweissnass. Aber ich spüre wohl, dass mein Körper Ruhe gibt, wenn ich nur meinen Kopf genügend beschäftige. 

Als wir das Cottage erreichen, stehen im Nordwesten Wolkentürme, an der Unterseite ein graues Band. Erste Vorboten eines Gewitters. Wir gehen als erstes zum Brunnen hinter dem Haus, trinken Wasser, kühlen Arme, Gesicht und Nacken. Watson fährt sich mit den nassen Händen durch sein Haar, lächelt mich an. Die verklebten, abstehenden, hellen Haare, die Wassertropfen an seinen Wimpern, lassen ihn mir einen verzauberten Augenblick lang aussehen wie ein übermütiger Jüngling. Er legt die Hand auf meine Schulter, drückt sie, bevor er schweigend ins Haus geht. Mrs. Walton hat uns ein einfaches Abendessen in der Küche bereitgestellt. Brot, Käse, gekochte Eier, kaltes Hammelfleisch, Wein.

Wir sind beide hungrig und essen zuerst, setzen uns dazu an den Küchentisch. Es ist kühler hier drin als draussen. Wir essen schweigend. Ich versuche an den Fall zu denken, an irgendetwas, das mich ablenkt. Wenn ich es nicht tue, richten sich meine Sinne nach dem Mann aus, der neben mir sitzt. Meine Augen haften an seinen kraftvoll sehnigen Händen, an der aufregend schönen Linie seiner Lippen, den grauen Augen, den hellen Wimpern, seinem Lächeln. Meine Nase saugt sich an seiner Ausdünstung fest, an seiner Haut und der Feuchtigkeit seiner Haare. Mein Körper drängt zu ihm. Ich kann ihn nicht aufhalten. Meine mentale Kraft reicht nicht aus, mich über das Wissen hinwegzusetzen, dass John mir verfügbar ist. Der Gedanke daran lässt mich meinen Unterleib spüren, die Wärme und das ungeduldige Summen darin. Wie ein Bienenschwarm.

Wir essen nicht lange. Wir vergewissern uns, dass wir alleine im Haus sind, nehmen Tücher, Eimer, Kernseife und Bürste und gehen hinaus zum Brunnen hinter dem Haus. Die Hitze ist noch drückender geworden, die Luft noch feuchter. In der Ferne erstes Donnergrummeln. Wir waschen uns nackt, so wie wir es am Abend zuvor getan haben. Aber es ist anders diesmal. Das Wissen, dass wir alleine sind, ist wie eine Droge, die uns taumeln lässt. John seift mir den Rücken ein, und diesmal hält nichts die weiche Waschbürste auf. Ich spüre Johns nackten Körper an meinem Rücken, eine gleitende Seifenschicht zwischen uns, während die Bürste über meine Brust fährt, meine Brustwarzen aufreibt, meinen Nabel wäscht, über die Hüfte nach hinten fährt, den Seifenschaum zwischen meine Hinterbacken streicht. Dann schleift die Bürste nach vorne, massiert die Innenseite meiner Schenkel, langsam und aufreizend. Ich höre John keuchen in meinem Nacken, als er mein bereits hartes Geschlecht zu waschen beginnt. Johns erregter Penis drückt zwischen meine Hinterbacken, reibt im Seifenschaum, während die Borsten der Bürste mit hartem Strich und weichem Kosen mich schnell bis zum Höhepunkt aufreizen. Ich bin wie gelähmt vor Angst und Lust. Wir sind im Freien, jemand könnte uns sehen. Der Umstand erregt mich zusätzlich und das ungewohnte Gemisch der Gefühle überrollt mich hoffnungslos. John beisst mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen in meine Schulter, als sich mein Same mit dem Seifenschaum vermischt. Für einen Moment glaube ich ohnmächtig zu werden vom Schmerz des Bisses und der Wucht der Erlösung.

Watson lässt mich nichts für ihn tun. Er schüttet mir einen Kübel eisigen Wassers über den Kopf, noch bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehen kann. Es verschlägt mir den Atem. Er übergiesst sich selber, spült sich die Seife vom Leib, schlingt das Tuch um sich.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen“, sagt er, die Stimme belegt.

Ich brauche einen weiteren Kübel Wasser, um mich von der Seife zu befreien. Ich bin noch ganz benommen. Im Nordwesten flackern Blitze. Donner grollen. Dunkle Wolken schieben sich vor die Sonne. Bedrohliche Dämmerung breitet sich aus. Ein erster Windhauch streicht über meinen Körper. Watson hilft mir, giesst Wasser über mich, während ich mir den letzten Schaum von der Haut wasche.


	5. Das Gewitter

John verriegelt die Tür hinter sich. Er wirft seine Kleider auf den Stuhl. Er lacht. Er ist ausser Atem. Wir haben uns in die Tücher gewickelt und sind ins Haus gerannt, auf der Flucht vor der heftigen Böe, die unvermittelt durch den Garten fegte, Blätter von den Bäumen riss und erste Hagelkörner nach uns schmetterte. Wir haben unsere Kleider gepackt und sind atemlos die Treppe hochgerannt ins Dachgeschoss. Es ist dunkel in der Dachkammer als sei die Nacht hereingebrochen. Draussen blitzt und donnert es. Der Sturm fährt in die Bäume, rüttelt am Dach und heult im Kamin. Es rauscht, faucht, wütet und tobt. Direkt über unseren Köpfen prasselt Hagel auf die Ziegel, ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm.

Ich stehe mitten in der Kammer, das Tuch um mich geschlungen, nass. Der Doktor steht vor mir. Seine Augen leuchten. Ein Glitzern aus tiefster Tiefe. Blitze gewittern hindurch. Er lächelt. Ein sanftes, zärtliches, erwartungsvolles Lächeln, als er nach meiner Hand greift, mit der ich das Tuch vor der Brust zusammenhalte, mir das Textil abnimmt und es langsam von meinem Körper zieht. Grobes Leinen scheuert über meine Haut. Watson betrachtet mich ungeniert. Sein Atem hat sich beschleunigt. Sein Blick tastet über meinen Körper. Lange. Ich kann ihn spüren, als seien es seine Finger. Draussen das Rauschen und Toben. Ich strecke meine Hand aus nach dem Tuch, das sich Watson um die Hüfte gebunden hat. Meine Fingerspitzen gleiten über den Knoten direkt unter seinem Nabel. Er ist fest und rau. Darunter weiche Haut. Ich berühre sie nicht, öffne nur den Knoten, langsam, mit beiden Händen jetzt. Watson lässt es geschehen. Ich kann sein feuchtes Haar riechen, so nahe beim ihm, seine Haut. Der muskulöse Oberkörper dicht vor mir. Die hellen Haare darauf. Harte Brustwarzen. Schwerer Atem. Ich öffne den Knoten und lasse das Tuch einfach los, lasse es auf den Boden gleiten. Johns Geschlecht ist deutlich durchblutet, steht steil im Halbdunkel des Raumes. Ich unterdrücke den Impuls, es zu berühren. Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück und betrachte Watson, so wie er mich betrachtet. Langsam und gierig. Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir die Ruhe haben dazu. Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir die Zeit haben, den Raum haben. Die Sicherheit. Die Gewissheit, es tun zu dürfen.

So stehen wir. Zwei nackte Männer. Bereit, die Welt auszusperren. Bereit, alle ihre Regeln zu missachten. Bereit, alles zuzulassen, was kommt. In der Dämmerung der Kammer die Stille zwischen uns. Nur unser Atem. Draussen die Hölle. Wüten, Stampfen und Brausen. Blitze flackern Licht über unsere Nacktheit. Donnerschlag macht uns taub für alles, was da draussen sein mag. Regen und Hagel formen eine rauschende Höhle für uns.

Watson wartet. Seine grauen Augen glimmen, seine Lippen sind offen. Ich gehe näher zu ihm, strecke die Hand aus, fahre mit den Fingerspitzen den langgezogenen Bogen seiner Oberlippe entlang. Ich gleite in seine Mundhöhle, streife fasziniert das feuchte, warme, weiche Fleisch entlang. Watson lutscht an meinen Fingern, seine Zunge benetzt sie mit Speichel, und ich fahre hinaus, ziehe eine nasse Spur über seinen Lippen, streife sie entlang, atemlos. Hinein und hinaus. Wieder hinein. Watson hat die Augen geschlossen. Er stöhnt leise. Mein Geschlecht reagiert heftig, als er hingebungsvoll meinen Mittelfinger leckt, ihn in den Mund nimmt und lüstern daran saugt.

Ich kann nicht anders: ich beuge mich zu ihm und dränge mich mit meiner Zunge hinzu, dränge mich zwischen seine Lippen in die Hitze und Nässe. Mein eigener harter Finger, Johns Zunge. Es macht mich irr, was wir hier tun. Ich ziehe meine Hand aus seinem Mund und dringe ganz mit meiner Zunge ein, halte seinen Kopf fest, grabe meine Finger in sein Haar. Unsere Körper suchen sich, pressen sich aneinander. Wir stöhnen beide auf. Watsons harte Lende drückt gegen die meine. Unser Kuss ist unbeherrscht und hemmungslos. Ich gebe auf, irgendetwas zu denken, übergebe mich ganz meinem Körper und seinen Instinkten. Und Watson. 

Der Doktor leitet mich zu meinem Bett, drückt mich darauf. Ich sitze am Bettrand und er kniet vor mir, streichelt meine Schenkel, presst sie sachte auseinander. Ich kann den Blick nicht davon abwenden, was er tut. Seine Zunge, seine Hand, die saugende nasse Höhle seines Mundes. Zu sehen, wie er lutscht und leckt und reizt, wie mein Glied in seinen Mund gleitet. Es ist ungeheuerlich. Ich stütze mich hinter mir ab, kralle meine Finger ins Leintuch. Ich möchte meine Hüfte bewegen, sie ihm entgegen bewegen, in ihn hinein bewegen, aber Watsons Griff ist hart. Er drückt meine Schenkel auseinander und hält mich fest. Er gibt mir keinen Spielraum.

„John“, keuche ich. Ich habe Angst, dass es zu schnell vorbei ist, aber Watson weiss genau, was er tut. Ich bin standfester jetzt, nach der ersten Erleichterung draussen beim Brunnen. Watson weiss genau, was er tut. Er hält ein und steht auf und ich ziehe ihn zu mir aufs Bett und wir umarmen uns leidenschaftlich. 

Es ist ein Privileg, ich weiss es in diesen Momenten und staune darüber, den geliebten Freund so in den Armen halten zu können. Nackt, heiss, die niedrigsten Bedürfnisse des Körpers gekoppelt mit der tiefsten Sehnsucht der Seele. Regen peitscht aufs Dach. Die stickige Luft in der Dachkammer riecht jetzt frisch und kühl. Ich lasse alles einfach geschehen, was mit mir geschieht. John lenkt uns beide. Er versteht diese Dinge. Ich vertraue ihm. Blind. Er lässt uns in diesem gemeinsamen Rausch versinken, tief und vorbehaltlos.

Er benutzt die Vaseline, irgendwann, und ich weiss mit dem letzten Funken Verstand, dass wir mit beiden Beinen im Inferno stehen, dass wir alle Regeln brechen und uns den sündigsten Verbrechern zugesellen, als er sanft in mich hineinstösst. Sein beinhartes Geschlecht, das in mich gleitet und mich ganz ausfüllt, das tief in mich eindringt; seine von der Vaseline gleitende Hand, die mich aufreibt und streichelt; sein Stöhnen und sein zunehmend ungebändigtes Verlangen machen mich vollends kopflos. Doch John hält inne, als wir beide kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stehen. Wir keuchen beide unbeherrscht in unserer stürmischen Hitze und ich will nur noch eines: hemmungslos alles. Watson hält mich von hinten umfangen, fährt mit der Zunge in mein Ohr und stöhnt:

„Sherlock.“

Es bringt mich um den letzten Verstand. Ich winde mich in Johns Armen, presse meine Hüfte gegen ihn um ihn tiefer in mich aufzunehmen. Ich will, dass er sich aufgibt in mir. Ganz aufgibt. Ich will die Kontraktion spüren, seinen heissen Samen, wenn er sich verliert an mich. Ich will den vollständigen Verlust seiner Kontrolle. Ich will ihn. Ganz.

„Nicht, Sherlock“, flüstert er, heisser Luftstrom hinter meinem Ohr.

Blitze flackern durch den Raum. Langer krachender Donner erschüttert das Haus. John hält mich eng an sich gedrückt. Wir liegen beide still. Ich spürte Johns Atem in und an meinem Körper. Unser beider Atem. John streichelt mich, streift mit der Hand durch mein Haar, über meinen Hals, über meine Brust, meine Brustwarzen. Besitzergreifend. Wollüstig. Ich winde mich, stöhne, kann es nicht unterdrücken. Er streichelt in meinen Schoss. Über die Spitze meines Geschlechts. Langsam. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich fühle John steinhart in mir, ganz nahe der Erlösung. John zieht mich mit einem Arm näher zu sich, dringt tiefer in mich ein und löst ein Inferno aus mit seinen Fingern an meinem Penis und seiner heftigen Kontraktion in meinem Inneren. Ich höre den heiseren Schrei, der aus mir herausbricht, während ich in weisses Leinen beisse und mich ins Kissen kralle. Donner rollt über uns hinweg. Wieder und wieder. Die Lichtschläge der Blitze zucken über unsere Leiber, Sturm heult übers Dach und reisst Ziegel mit. Ich höre sie am Boden zerschellen. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Watson hat mich in der Ekstase erneut in die Schulter gebissen.

Wir liegen aneinander geschmiegt. John hält mich fest. Er bleibt in mir, bis sein Geschlecht sich von alleine zurückzieht. Es gibt uns Zeit. Zeit, zu Atem und zu Verstand zu kommen. Zeit, wahrzunehmen, was wir getan haben. Was geschehen ist. Zeit, zu begreifen, was es bedeutet. Wenn dies denn überhaupt möglich ist. 

Ich werde nie verstehen, wie dieser Rausch allein durch die Funktionen des Körpers versursacht wird. Da sind so viele ungeklärte Dinge. Hat der Mensch eine unsterbliche Seele? Ich bin ein Mann der Wissenschaft. Trotzdem denke ich manchmal, wenn ich tief in Watsons Augen sehe, dass wir uns viel länger kennen als wir im Körper sind. Viele hundert Jahre. Dass wir schon oft getan haben, was wir im Verborgenen sündig praktizieren. Dass diese innige Vertrautheit nicht aus dieser Zeit stammt. Wie sonst sollen wir diese gemeinsame Ekstase und Entrückung so frei und tief erleben können als gäbe es keine Schranken, kein Gesetz. Es ist wie eine Erinnerung an eine Zeit sorgloser Freiheit. Wenn dies wahr ist, wenn sich unsere Seelen aus anderer Zeit kennen, dann muss ich den Theosophen der Londoner Loge Recht geben. Zumindest in dieser einen Sache. 

Ich denke solche Dinge, während ich in Watsons Armen liege und um uns herum das Gewitter langsam weiter zieht. Es regnet noch immer heftig. Aber die Blitze, der Donner, der Sturm werden weniger. 

 

*

 

Am Morgen ist Chaos. Mrs. Walton klopft an unsere Tür, die abgeschlossen ist. John und ich haben in enger Umschlingung geschlafen. Mein Bett ist zerwühlt und wir haben das Leinen in eindeutigster Weise beschmutzt. John steht auf, zieht den Hausmantel über und während ich mich in mein Bett verkrieche und mich schlafend stelle, nimmt er an der Tür das frische Waschwasser entgegen. John wechselt ein paar Worte mit Mrs. Walton, stellt dann das Wasser auf die Kommode. Er kommt zu mir und setzt sich zu mir aufs Bett.

„Holmes“, sagt er leise, während seine Hand zärtlich durch mein vaselineverklebtes Haar streicht. „Wir sollten aufstehen. Heute ist die Beerdigung.“

Wir waschen uns schweigend, ziehen uns an. Watson zerwühlt sein eigenes Bett, zieht das schmutzige Leintuch von meinem, faltet es, legt es auf den Boden.

„Ich habe Mrs. Walton gebeten, ein frisches zu bringen“, sagt er zur Erklärung.

„Watson! Was haben Sie ihr gesagt?“

„Dass ich eine nässende Wunde an Ihrem Körper versorgen musste.“

„Sie kann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen, Doktor.“

„Aber sie wird es nicht tun. Sie wird nicht mehr hinschauen, ihre Neugier ist befriedigt. Und selbst wenn, so wird sie mir glauben. Ich bin Arzt.“

„Das ist ein gefährliches Spiel, Watson.“

„Haben Sie eine bessere Lösung, Holmes?“

Wir schauen uns an. Lange. Es gibt andere Lösungen. Vielleicht.

„Nein“, sage ich. „Danke, Doktor.“

Wir frühstücken schweigend. Mrs. Walton fragt nicht und drängt sich nicht auf. Sie stellt Apfelsaft, Porridge, Kompott, Ei, Käse und gebackene Tomaten auf den Tisch und lässt uns allein. Sie ist von Natur eine schweigsame Frau. Ich bin dankbar dafür. Wir essen in der Küche. Draussen regnet es leicht. Ich fühle mich tief und auf stille Weise verbunden mit Watson, dessen nachdenklicher grauer Blick immer wieder den meinen findet. Mein Doktor. Seit ich mit ihm unsittlich verkehre, spritze ich kein Kokain mehr. Er stillt meine Sucht. Er befriedet meine Unrast. Er sättigt meinen Körper und meine Seele.

Constable Hartley, von Inspektor Schofield zu unseren Diensten abgestellt, holt uns mit seinem Zweispänner für die Beerdigung ab. Der Nachbarort hat eine eigene kleine Kirche, dahinter der Friedhof. Die Verwandten aus Birmingham sind eingetroffen. Vater und Mutter, zwei Brüder, eine Schwester und zwei Tanten der Verstorbenen. Vom Dorf sind einige Frauen da, vereinzelt auch Männer. Mehr aus Neugier denn aus Trauer, scheint es mir. Es ist jedenfalls eine unerwartet grosse Beerdigung für eine Frau, mit der niemand etwas zu tun haben wollte.

Watson und ich halten uns im Hintergrund, beobachten die Menschen. Alle wirken gefasst. Nur James Waugh scheint wirklich verzweifelt zu sein. Er wischt sich mit dem Taschentuch die Augen. Seine Schwester weicht ihm nicht von der Seite. Seine Finger krampfen sich in seinen Hut, als er ihn für das Gebet vom Kopf nimmt. Inspektor Schofield zeigt auf einen Mann, der bei den Dorfbewohnern steht. Alistair Boon. Waughs Alibi. Der Mann hat zur Tatzeit mit Waugh Schafe zusammengetrieben.

„Kann das sonst noch jemand bezeugen?“ frage ich.

„Alle Männer“, antwortet Schofield. „Waugh und Boon sind zusammen losgeritten und mit den Schafen zurückgekehrt.“

„Wann?“

„Etwa eine Stunde später. Sie mussten die Tiere auf der Weide zusammen- und dann vor sich her zum Hof treiben, auf dem geschoren wurde.“

„Ich möchte den Hof und die Weide sehen.“

„Constable Hartley kann Sie hinfahren.“

„Nach der Beisetzung. Zuerst möchte ich mit Alistair Boon reden.“


	6. Hund und Pferd

„Es ist der Hund, Watson.“

„Ich kann Ihren Gedankengängen nicht folgen, Holmes. Wessen Hund?“

„Boons Hund, nehme ich an.“

Ich gehe in die Hocke und zeige auf den Schafskot, auf dem sich klar und deutlich der Abdruck einer Hundepfote abbildet. Die Krallen sich deutlich zu sehen. Sie graben sich tief in den Kot hinein und darunter in die Erde. Der Hund ist gerannt. Ich schaue auf zu Watson, der neben mir auf der Weide steht und fragend auf mich herunterschaut.

„Der Hund hat die Schafe zusammengetrieben, Doktor. Nicht Waugh.“

„Der Hund kann auch einfach über die Weide gerannt sein.“

„Nein. Als der Hund hineintrat, war der Kot ganz frisch. Es war heiss und er war noch nicht einmal angetrocknet, also waren die Tiere noch hier. Und es war vor dem Regen. Denn danach hätte der Hund auch Spuren in der aufgeweichten Erde hinterlassen. Das ist nicht der Fall. Er rannte auf dem trockenen Boden und trampelte in frischen Kot. Eindeutig.“

„Das ist kein Beweis, Holmes.“

„Nein. Aber ein Hinweis, lieber Doktor. Constable Hartley!“

„Mr. Holmes?“

„Hat einer der Männer gesagt, dass Boon und Waugh die Schafe mit einem Hund zum Hof getrieben haben?“

„Nein, Sir. Das wäre aufgefallen und nicht sonderlich geschickt gewesen. Die Männer sperren ihre Hunde weg, wenn sie scheren. Herumlaufende Hunde machen die Schafe unruhig.“

„Boon wohnt zu Pferd fünf Minuten von hier. Er kann den Hund herbeigeholt haben um zu helfen, kann ihn danach wieder nach Hause geschickt haben.“

„Genau das denke ich, Watson. Und Waugh könnte unterdessen nach Hause geritten und seine Frau umgebracht haben. Zu Waughs Hof sind es von hier auch nur fünf Minuten.“

„Aber es dauert wesentlich länger, eine Frau umzubringen und sie in die Jauchegrube zu werfen als einen Hund zu holen, Holmes.“

„Genau das, Doktor, ist der springende Punkt.“

„Zudem: welches Motiv sollte Waugh haben, seine Frau zu töten, die ihm Kinder und Haushalt ordentlich versorgt?“

„Das wird sich zeigen. Wir sollten Boon auf seinem Hof einen Besuch abstatten, Watson. Können Sie uns hinfahren, Hartley?“

„Selbstverständlich, Mister Holmes.“

Es ist zu nass um über das Wiesland zu fahren. Wir fahren auf dem von Pferdehufen und Wagenrädern malträtierten Feldweg, der ganz und gar aufgeweicht ist vom Regen. In den Löchern hat sich Wasser gesammelt. Es spritzt hoch, wenn die beiden Pferde hindurchtrampeln, unseren Wagen mühsam durch die Pfützen, den Morast und die Schlaglöcher schleppen. Ich klammere mich an die schmale Holzbank. Wir werden durchgeschüttet und von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen. Watson sitzt mir gegenüber. Ich hätte mit ihm über meine Vermutungen sprechen wollen, aber wir sind ganz und gar damit beschäftigt, uns festzuhalten. 

Boons Hof verdient den Namen nicht. Es ist ein kleines, ärmliches Anwesen. Es stinkt von weitem nach den drei Schweinen, die in einer engen Koppel neben dem Haus im Dreck wühlen. Hühner stieben gackernd auseinander, als wir auf den Vorplatz fahren. Ein Hund bellt uns an. Es ist ein schwarzweisser Border Collie, der sofort verstummt und gehorcht, als eine Frau aus dem Haus tritt und ihn zurückruft. Die Frau hält ein Fleischmesser in der Hand, wischt sich die blutigen Hände an der Schürze ab. Wir haben sie offensichtlich bei grober Hausarbeit gestört. 

„Mrs. Boon?“ frage ich.

„Was wollen Sie?“ fragt sie harsch zurück.

Ich stelle mich und Watson vor, sage, dass wir im Mordfall Waugh die örtliche Polizei unterstützen und mit ihr reden wollen. Der Doktor und ich sind ausgestiegen, gehen durch den fast knöcheltiefen Morast, der mit Hühnerdreck versetzt ist, zur Haustür. 

„Ich weiss nichts“, sagt sie abweisend.

„Sie haben Mrs. Waugh gekannt, nehme ich an“, versuche ich.

„Jeder hier hat sie gekannt. Sie war auffällig genug.“

„Dürfen wir ins Haus kommen?“

Sie scheint nicht besonders glücklich zu sein über unser Anliegen, lässt uns dann aber eintreten und geht voraus in die Küche. Die Decke ist hier so niedrig, dass ich den Kopf einziehen muss, um ihn an den verrussten Deckenbalken nicht anzustossen. Die Frau weist auf die grobe Holzbank am ebenso groben Holztisch, auf dem die Teile von zwei Kaninchen liegen, eine Schüssel mit Innereien und die beiden frisch abgezogenen Felle. Ich setze mich, versuche, den mit Blut, Fett und Saft verschmierten Tisch nicht zu berühren. Direkt vor mir liegt ein blutiger Kaninchenkopf mit leeren Augenhöhlen und langen gelben Nagezähnen. Dutzende von Fliegen interessieren sich für das Fleisch. Watson bleibt stehen und sieht sich etwas um.

„Was wollen Sie?“ fragt die Frau.

Ich frage nach ihrem Mann, nach Kindern und weiteren Personen in ihrem Haushalt. Auch, wie gut sie die Tote gekannt habe. Ihr Mann sei nach der Beerdigung wieder zur Schafschur geritten, sagt sie. Kinder habe sie vier und es wohne auch noch die Schwester ihres Mannes im Haushalt. Die sei draussen in der Pflanzung. Die wilden Karnickel habe ihr Mann gefangen. Es gebe ja genügend davon da draussen. Und die Waugh, nun ja, die sei ein seltsames Weib gewesen. Zu Pferd unterwegs wie eine Amazone. Das sei natürlich aufgefallen.

„Ist Ihr Mann mit James Waugh befreundet? Oder gibt es sonst eine Verbindung zu den Waughs?“ frage ich.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“

Sie hat einen kurzen Moment gezögert, schiebt mit der Hand das Messer, das sie vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hat, etwas von sich weg. Sie schaut mich nicht an, während sie das sagt. Sie weicht aus. Ich bin sicher, dass sie lügt.

„Als Ihr Mann seine eigenen Schafe zur Schur getrieben hat, vor vier Tagen, hat er da den Hund geholt um sie zusammenzutreiben?“

„Ja, das hat er. Die Schafe waren auf der Weide gleich da draussen. Er holte den Hund und schickte ihn dann wieder heim.“

„Er kam mit dem Pferd?“

„Ja, natürlich. Er ist häufig damit unterwegs.“

„Ein Reitpferd?“ fragt Watson.

„Nein, ein Arbeitspferd. Es lässt sich aber ganz ordentlich reiten.“

„Und der Hund kam alleine zurück.“

„Ja, der findet allein nach Hause.“

Sie antwortet ungeduldig. Wahrscheinlich kommen ihr die Fragen seltsam vor, die wir, des Landlebens unkundige Städter, ihr stellen.

„Können Sie reiten, Mrs. Boon?“ frage ich.

Sie schaut mich zweifelnd an. Schüttelt dann amüsiert den Kopf.

„Jedes Mädchen, das hier aufwächst, lernt reiten und einen Pferdewagen fahren“, sagt sie dann. „Aber keine erwachsene Frau setzt sich freiwillig auf ein Pferd.“

 

*

 

„Die Boons haben ZWEI Pferde, Watson“, sage ich, als wir am frühen Abend wieder in unserem Cottage sind. „Und sie lügen. Alle drei.“

Es lässt mich nicht mehr los. Pauline Boon, die Schwester von Alistair Boon, draussen im Genüsegarten etwas abseits vom Haus, eine mit einer niedrigen Natursteinmauer eingefasste Pflanzung. Sie lockerte die Erde und jätete bei den Tomaten. Sie schaute auf, als wir vorbeifuhren. Ich hiess Hartley anhalten und ging zu ihr. Sie trug ein Kopftuch, hatte es weit nach vorne gezogen. Vielleicht, weil es noch geregnet hatte, als sie mit der Arbeit begann. Wahrscheinlich aber, weil sie geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren stark gerötet. Ich fragte sie, ob sie Waughs Frau gekannt habe und sie sagte:

„Natürlich. Alle haben sie gekannt.“

„Trauern Sie ihretwegen?“

„Bitte?“ Sie schaute mich an, als verstehe sie die Frage nicht.

„Sie haben geweint“, sagte ich.

Sie lachte auf. Ein kurzes, bitteres Lachen.

„Ach, das. Nein, das ist der Eisenhut.“ Sie zeigte auf die blauen Blüten an der Mauer. „Ich habe ihn mir wohl aus Versehen in die Augen gerieben.“

„Kann Eisenhut entzündliche Reizungen erzeugen?“ frage ich später Watson, aber er weiss es nicht.

Es hing ein Sattel in der Scheune der Boons. Ich sah ihn durch das offene Scheunentor, als wir vorfuhren. Er fiel mir nicht auf. Erst jetzt, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was wir an Fakten gesammelt haben, kommt er mir in den Sinn. Mein Gehirn hat das Bild gespeichert. Ich kann mich darauf verlassen. Ich kann mich auf mein Gehirn verlassen.

„Mit dem einen Pferd war Boon unterwegs, ein zweites sah ich nicht“, sagt Watson.

„Ich auch nicht, lieber Freund. Es kann auf der Weide gewesen sein. Aber es gab einen zweiten Sattel mit Zaumzeug. Den ersten wird Boon benutzt haben.“

„Und was schliessen Sie daraus, Holmes?“

Ich weiss es noch nicht. Es sind zu viele Teile, zu viele lose Teile in meinem Kopf. Es ergeben sich Bilder. Mehr als eines. Und Motive. Mehrere. Aber schlüssig ist noch keines. Ich muss nachdenken. Ich muss genauer nachdenken. Noch genauer. Ich muss besser hinsehen. Muss analysieren und zusammensetzen.

Wir sitzen draussen auf der Bank an der Hauswand. Wir haben unsere Pfeifen gestopft, rauchen und warten auf das Abendessen, das Mrs. Walton in der Küche zubereitet. Es regnet schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Watson sitzt Schulter an Schulter mit mir. Wie immer, wenn wir alleine sind und nebeneinander sitzen. Ich kenne den Druck seines Körpers an meinem. Den Geruch seines Tabaks, seiner Kleidung, seiner Ausdünstung. Watsons untätige Hand liegt auf seinem Oberschenkel, direkt neben meinem. Diese schönen Hände, die der Doktor hat. Sehnig und kraftvoll und ebenmässig. Er pflegt sie. Auch hier draussen auf dem Land sind seine Fingernägel geschnitten und reinlich. Seine Hände haben diese unbezwingbare Zärtlichkeit in sich und sind voll von bestimmender Wärme. 

Ich hole tief Luft, strecke mich und drücke meinen Rücken gegen die Hauswand hinter mir. Watsons Hände entführen meine Gedanken in ungebührliche Tagträume und lassen das Blut in meine Lende fliessen. Ich darf sie nicht anschauen. Ich ziehe den Rauch der Pfeife tief in meinen Körper, lasse ihn durch meinen Kopf hindurchstreichen. Ich muss meine Gedanken reinigen. Ich brauche sie kristallklar jetzt. Die vielen Fakten in meinem Kopf. Scharfkantige Puzzleteile, die herumgeblasen werden wie von böigen Windstössen. Immer im Kreis. Sie kratzen und ritzen mich. Ich kann sie nicht stoppen, sie entziehen sich meiner Betrachtung und Analyse. Es schmerzt. Mein Kopf schmerzt. Und er wird schmerzen bis sich die Kanten der Teile aneinander legen und die Fakten sich einfügen in ein Bild, das alles erklärt.

Mrs. Walton ruft zum Abendessen und wir klopfen unsere Pfeifen aus und gehen hinein in die Küche. Es riecht nach Zwiebel und nach Fleisch. Mrs. Walton stellt den Apfelwein und den Topf mit dem Hammelfleisch auf den Tisch, dazu Kartoffeln, Brot und den obligaten Käse. Das Hammelfleisch ist mit Zwiebel, Knoblauch, Sauerampfer und Tomate gekocht. Mrs. Walton schöpft es auf meinen Teller. Es riecht würzig und liegt in seiner roten Sosse vor mir. Watson ist nochmals hinausgegangen um sich den Tabak von den Händen zu waschen. Ich greife in meine Hosentasche, ziehe das verknotete Taschentuch heraus und öffne es. Ich habe die getrockneten Beeren in einem unbeobachteten Moment mit dem Mörser aus Mrs. Waltons Küche zu einem bräunlichen Pulver zerstossen. Es fühlt sich weich und fein an zwischen meinen Fingern. Ich verteile es über das Hammelfleisch. Viel davon. Ich muss nachdenken können.

Watson kommt zurück, kaum habe ich mein Taschentuch wieder verknotet.

„Was ist das?“ fragt er.

Er steht vor mir und schaut auf meinen Teller. Ich habe noch nichts untergerührt. Und er hat es gesehen. Hat beim Betreten der Küche gesehen, dass ich etwas über mein Essen streue.

„Ein einheimisches Gewürz“, sage ich und rühre den Pfeffer unter das Fleisch.

Watson greift ohne Vorwarnung nach meiner Hand, dreht sie. Es klebt noch vom Pulver an meinen Fingern. Watson fackelt nicht lange. Er hält meine Hand mit eisernem Griff, leckt mit der Zungenspitze testend über meine Haut. Er kostet das Pulver, verteilt es in seinem Mund, prüft es. Er schaut mir dabei in die Augen. Ich sehe das Grau weit werden vor Unglauben. Dann verschliesst es sich, wird hart und blank wie Schiefer. Watson lässt meine Hand einfach los. Er lässt sich auf die Holzbank niedersinken, schiebt Teller und Besteck von sich, stützt die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und verdeckt das Gesicht mit den Händen. Sein Atem geht schwer. Ich warte, dass er etwas sagt, aber er sitzt schweigend.

Ich nehme den Löffel und beginne zu essen. Das Ragout ist bitter und derart scharf, dass er mir sofort in die Nase sticht und einen Hustenanfall auslöst. Ein Bissen Brot und etwas Apfelwein beenden die Qual. Ich nehme von den Kartoffeln in den Teller, zerdrücke sie und mische sie unter das Fleisch. Es ist immer noch scharf, aber so lässt es sich essen. Watson rührt sich nicht.

„Essen Sie, Doktor“, bitte ich ihn, und er nimmt die Hände vom Gesicht und schaut mich an.

„Warum tun Sie das, Holmes?“ fragt er leise. Seine Stimme ist voller Schmerz und droht zu brechen.

„Ich muss den Fall lösen und habe kein Kaliumbromid dabei.“

Er schaut mich entsetzt an. In seinen Augen ist etwas, das mir Angst macht.

„Holmes. Sie verwenden Kaliumbromid?“ Seine Stimme zittert.

„Ich habe es verwendet“, korrigiere ich. „Aber nicht mehr, seit …“

Ich rede nicht weiter, denn das Grau seiner Augen wird trüb. Dann wird es ganz klar und feucht. Langsam. Ganz langsam. Ich habe es nie gesehen, nie vorher. Ich habe nie vorher Tränen in Watsons Augen gesehen. Er schluckt mühsam. Dann steht er auf und geht.

Ich sitze und weiss nicht, was ich tun soll. Ihm nachgehen? Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen mit dem Kaliumbromid. Ich habe damit meinen Körper zur Ruhe gezwungen, wenn die Nähe des Doktors in mir unerwünschte Regungen wachgerufen hat. Es hat mir erlaubt, meine Gefühle zu leugnen und den Doktor abzuweisen. Viele Monate lang.


	7. Erste Resultate

Mir ist speiübel. John hält mir den Kübel hin, als es mich erneut hochreisst. Ich würge und krampfe und übergebe mich heftig. Es schüttelt mich vor Ekel. Die saure Schärfe verbrennt mir die Kehle, treibt mir Tränen in die verschwollenen Augen. Watson sitzt neben mir auf dem Bett und sagt kein Wort, hält mir einfach den Kübel hin. Es hört nicht auf. Längst ist nichts mehr in meinem Magen. Aber er würgt noch immer sauren Schleim und beissende Schärfe aus. Immer wieder. Mein Nachtgewand ist durchgeschwitzt. Mein Kreislauf droht zu kollabieren. Ich hänge über dem Kübel und ringe nach Luft. Speichel tropft aus meinem Mund. Tränen laufen ungehindert aus meinen entzündeten Augen und tropfen ebenfalls in den Kübel. Ich habe im Garten den Eisenhut befingert und ihn mir in die Augen gerieben. Watson reicht mir stumm das feuchte Tuch. Ich nehme es in die Hand, aber ich komme nicht dazu, mich damit zu reinigen. Eine Welle der Übelkeit lässt mich erneut husten und mich erbrechen. Ich würge und speie. Dann warte ich, keuchend. Hänge über dem Kübel und warte. Tränen, Speichel und Schleim rinnen aus mir hinaus. Watson nimmt mir das Tuch aus der Hand, wischt mir den Mund ab, drückt mich ins Kissen zurück. Wortlos. Ruhig. Er nimmt den Kübel und bringt ihn weg. Ich höre ihn die Treppe hinuntersteigen. 

Mein Magen krampft. Meine Kehle brennt. Meine Augen schmerzen. Mein Puls rast. Ich hoffe durchzuhalten, bis der Doktor zurück ist. Mich fröstelt. Ich schlottere unter der Decke. Ich bin erschöpft bis ins Knochenmark. 

Watson kommt nach ein paar Minuten zurück und setzt sich zu mir. Er hat den Kübel wieder mitgebracht, stellt ihn neben das Bett. Er hat ein feuchtes Tuch, das frisch nach Essigwasser riecht, reinigt und kühlt damit mein Gesicht und meine Augen. Sorgsam. Der frische Duft des Essigs verdrängt den Gestank des Erbrochenen, steigt klärend in meine Nase, in meinen Kopf. Watson wäscht die klebrige Schweissschicht von meinem Gesicht. Ich öffne die Augen mühsam, schaue in weiches, kummervolles Grau.

„John“, flüstere ich. Meine Stimme raspelt rau über meine verbrannten Stimmbänder. „Verzeih mir.“

Johns Augen voller Trauer. Er nickt kurz und stumm. Sein Gesicht ist ernst und bitter. Er ist so nachdenklich. So tief nachdenklich, dass es mir Angst macht.

„John.“

„Versuchen Sie zu schlafen, Holmes“, sagt er kühl.

Ich schliesse die Augen. Alles an mir und in mir tut weh.

„Ich bin ein Narr“, flüstere ich, während ein Schwall von Tränen aus meinen Augen schiesst.

„Ja, das sind Sie“, sagt Watson.

Ich taste nach seinem Arm, halte sein Handgelenk fest. Er lässt es zu, legt seine andere Hand tröstend auf meine.

 

*

 

Ich trinke nur Tee zum Frühstück. Es geht mir deutlich besser, aber ich traue meinem Magen noch nicht. Watson ist immer noch sehr still, sein Appetit scheint mir massiv gedrosselt. Er, der sonst gerne und mit Genuss isst, löffelt sein Ei ungewohnt langsam und gedankenversunken, kaut lustlos an Brot und Käse.

„Wir werden heute Witwer Waugh einen Besuch abstatten“, sage ich im Bemühen, meinen Doktor auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Watson schaut auf. Er ist ernst, seine Augen prüfen mich. Dann legt er den Löffel neben seinen Teller und sagt, schwer von Kummer:

„Ich wollte heute nach London zurückfahren, Holmes.“

Die Worte erschrecken mich und lösen einen Sturm der Angst in mir aus. Ich habe Angst, dass Watson gehen könnte. Grauenvolle Angst. Ich habe Angst, dass er nach London zurückfahren könnte ohne mich und von da aus meinem Leben gehen. Eigene Wege gehen. Andere. Mich verlassen. Ich schaue in Watsons Augen und weiss nicht, was ich tun oder sagen soll. Ich möchte, dass Watson bei mir bleibt. Jetzt. Heute. Morgen. Immer. Immer.

„Watson. Bitte bleiben Sie.“ In meiner Stimme flattert meine Angst mit. Ich kann sie nicht verbergen.

„Meine Gegenwart stört und verwirrt Sie offensichtlich.“

„Nein. Nein. Sie sind es nicht, der stört und mich verwirrt. Ich brauche Sie, Doktor. Ich brauche Sie an meiner Seite. In meinem Leben. Ganz und gar und in jeder Hinsicht. Sie haben nie gestört, auch nicht einen Augenblick. Was mich stört und verwirrt ist das, was mir selber widerfährt. Dieses imperative Diktat meines Körpers. Es hält mich von den wesentlichen Dingen ab. Das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun, Doktor.“

Seine Augen forschen in meinen. Zu der Trauer mischen sich Verwunderung und eine Spur Ärger. In mir krampft sich etwas zusammen. Angst. Dann sagt Watson, und sein Ton wirkt belehrend und auch etwas kühl und ungeduldig:

„Was Ihnen widerfährt, Holmes, ist eine ganz normale Reaktion Ihres Körpers. Je natürlicher Sie die Auswirkungen davon akzeptieren, desto schneller wird sich Ihr Körper daran gewöhnen und Sie werden Ihre Ruhe wieder haben. Hören Sie auf zu kämpfen.“

„Die Reaktion meines Körpers ist nicht das, was man gemeinhin als normal bezeichnet, Doktor.“

„Sie irren, Holmes. Ihr Körper reagiert ganz normal. Sie sind ein Mann. Und Sie haben die üblichen Körperfunktionen, wie jeder Mann sie hat. Davor kann Sie auch Ihr brillanter Verstand nicht retten. Also hören Sie auf.“ Der Ärger in Watsons Stimme ist nicht zu überhören.

„Ich sehe Ihre Sicht der Dinge, Doktor. Dennoch muss ich widersprechen.“

„Warum beobachten Sie nicht, Holmes? Warum schauen Sie nicht die Fakten an? Warum ziehen Sie nicht Ihre Schlüsse aus dem, was Sie als Tatsache erkennen? So, wie Sie es auch sonst tun? Es gibt nicht nur Eva und Adam, Holmes.“

„Es gibt Naturgesetze.“

„Sie selber sind der beste Beweis dafür, dass unser Modell der Natur nicht vollständig sein kann. Aber Sie vernichten lieber die Fakten als nachzudenken. Sie hinterfragen jede These, diese aber nicht. Und Sie wollen ein Mann der Wissenschaft sein? Ein freier Geist? Sie versagen, Holmes! Nicht als Mann, aber als Denker. Und wenn Sie glauben, mit Mönchspfeffer und Kaliumbromid eine Lösung gefunden zu haben, so kann ich Ihnen eines garantieren, mein Freund: Mich können Sie loswerden, aber Ihren Körper mit seinen Funktionen nicht. Sie werden immer damit konfrontiert sein. Auch ohne mich.“ 

Watson hat zunehmend erhitzt und zornig gesprochen. Er wirft die Serviette hin und steht brüsk auf, aber ich packe ihn am Handgelenk, bevor er weggehen kann.

„John.“

Er starrt mich an. Seine Augen funkeln. Ich weiss, dass ich eine Regel gebrochen habe. Ich habe seinen Vornamen verwendet. Eine Intimität, die nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gehört.

„Holmes! Lassen Sie mich los.“

„Setzen Sie sich, Doktor.“ Es kostet mich alle Kraft, ruhig und bestimmend zu sprechen. Ich bin aufgewühlt von der heftigen Ansprache meines Freundes, den Vorwürfen und Vorhaltungen darin, die ich als wahr erkennen muss.

Wir schauen uns an. Watson schaut auf mich herab mit seinen noch immer glühenden grauen Augen. Ich umklammere sein Handgelenk, entschlossen, ihn nicht gehen zu lassen.

„Watson. Mein Freund. Bitte.“

Watson setzt sich wieder hin, unwirsch, und ich lasse sein Handgelenk los.

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Holmes?“ fragt er, noch immer Unmut in der Stimme.

Ich überlege, was ich ihm sagen soll. Watson hat Recht. Ich weiss, dass er Recht hat. Ich habe schon in jungen Jahren gegen meinen Körper gekämpft, noch bevor der Doktor in mein Leben trat. Ich habe schon immer wahrgenommen, dass der männliche Körper nicht notwendigerweise bevorzugt, was Nachkommenschaft garantiert. Ich selber bin der beste Beweis dafür. Ich weiss, wovon Watson spricht. Ihm mag es ähnlich ergangen sein. Doch ist sein Geist frei genug, die Fakten zu anerkennen. Meiner nicht. Ich bin beschämt über das, was mein Doktor mir hat sagen müssen.

„Sie haben Recht, Doktor. Ich vermag es zu erkennen“, gebe ich zu. 

Es fallen mir keine weiteren Worte ein. Nur diese. Ich fühle mich schwach und gestaucht, körperlich und geistig. Wir sitzen am Frühstückstisch, den uns Mrs. Walton draussen hergerichtet hat. Das Wetter ist wieder schön, der Regen hat längst aufgehört. Ich sitze vor meinem Tee. Der Doktor atmet tief ein, lässt die Luft schwer ausströmen.

„Gut“, sagt er leise.

Wir sitzen ohne weitere Worte. Watson isst nachdenklich an seinem Brot und dem Käse. Ich trinke Tee und nehme dann doch zwei oder drei Löffel vom Porridge, den mir Watson auffordernd zuschiebt.

Nach einer Weile, Mrs. Walton hat den Tisch bereits abgedeckt, sagt Watson versöhnlich:

„Wir haben noch Zeit, bevor uns Constable Hartley abholt. Lassen Sie uns ein paar Schritte zusammen gehen, Holmes, bevor wir zu Waugh fahren.“

Wir gehen auf dem Feldweg, der vom Cottage wegführt zum Gerstenfeld. Wir gehen langsam und schweigend. Ich fühle mich noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen und habe mich bei Watson eingehängt. Ich bin so unendlich dankbar, dass er dageblieben ist. Dass er mir beistand in der Nacht. Dass er nicht nach London fährt, sondern bei mir bleibt.

„Danke. Danke, dass Sie noch hier bei mir sind“, sage ich. 

„Es macht mehr Sinn, die Dinge zu klären als davonzulaufen“, antwortet er. „Auch wenn der erste Impuls anders gewesen sein mag. Ich will Sie nicht verlassen, Holmes.“

„Ich will Sie nicht vertreiben, mein lieber Watson.“

„So lassen Sie uns den Fakten denn ins Auge sehen. Wir sind beide klug genug zu verbergen, was nicht gesehen werden will. Wir werden Lösungen finden, unser Leben zu leben, Holmes. Es gibt auch Wege, die leidenschaftliche Ungeduld Ihres Körpers zu befrieden. Ohne chemische Kastration.“

„Wie? Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, Doktor, wenn Sie mir mit ärztlichem Rat beistehen könnten.“

„Wir werden so oft und so regelmässig wie möglich tun, was Ihr Körper fordert, so dass er nicht wieder in Notstand gerät. Er wird sich daran gewöhnen jederzeit satt zu werden und geduldiger sein.“

„Watson.“ Ich bin stehen geblieben, wir schauen uns an. „Verstehe ich Sie richtig? Sie wollen so oft wie möglich unsittlich verkehren?“

„Ich möchte so oft wie möglich mit Ihnen tun, was uns beiden gehört, Holmes. Egal, was die Welt denkt.“

„Sie sind kühn, Doktor.“

Ich kann nicht anders als ihn zu bewundern für das, was er denkt und was er ist. Was er auch für mich ist. Ein starker und unerschrockener Freund. Und ein liebevoller Partner in all diesen Dingen, die mich so verunsichern. 

„Holmes“, sagt er mild. „Jeder Bauer hier draussen weiss, dass der Bock manchmal den Bock besteigt, ein Stier den anderen, der Kater seinen Gefährten. Auch die Stuten besteigen sich gegenseitig. Die Natur ist nicht eindeutig, Holmes. Die Bauern sehen es jeden Tag, doch sie sind keine Wissenschaftler, die die Welt erklären wollen. Sie wollen Lämmer, Kälber und Fohlen. Was diesen Ertrag einbringt, ist gut. Der Rest überflüssig. Der Stier, der die Kühe nicht bespringt, wird geschlachtet. Keiner stellt sich die Frage, weshalb er es nicht tut.“

„Doktor! Wir sind keine Tiere. Wir sind vernunftbegabte Wesen.“

Ich bin entsetzt über den Vergleich. Watson schmunzelt. Es scheint ihm zu gefallen, mich mit solchen Aussagen verunsichern zu können.

„Ich weiss. Ich weiss, mein Freund.“ Sein Schmunzeln hört nicht auf, vertieft sich noch mehr.

„Was soll das, Doktor?“

„Nichts. Wir sind vernunftbegabte Wesen. Sie haben völlig Recht, Holmes. Wir haben die Fähigkeit, uns zu erkennen, das Erkannte in ein Ganzes einzuordnen und zu würdigen. Also lassen Sie uns genau das tun.“

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mich Ihre Argumente diesmal schlagen.“

„Dann lassen Sie uns zurückkehren in unser Cottage, Holmes. Wir haben noch eine Stunde um damit anzufangen, was wir besprochen haben.“

„Jetzt?“

„Haben Sie zielführende Gegenargumente?“

Ich habe keine. Matt Walton ist beim Schafe scheren, Mrs. Walton arbeitet im Garten. Wir steigen gemächlich in unsere Dachkammer. Watson dreht den Schlüssel im Schloss, schiebt mich aufs Bett und verwöhnt mich mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge, während er meine Schenkel auseinanderdrückt. Ein erprobter, sicherer Weg, mich schnell und unausweichlich ins Inferno zu schicken. Dann nimmt er sich an mir, was er für sich braucht. Nach einer Viertelstunde sind wir beide satt und John flüstert:

„Heute Nacht, Sherlock, will ich dich lange und ausführlich in mir haben.“

Ich bin entspannt und zufrieden, als wir im Zweispänner des Constables zu Waugh fahren. Meine Gedanken allerdings sind nicht beim Fall, sondern bei meinem Freund und Geliebten und dessen unerwarteten Wunsch für die kommende Nacht.

 

*

 

Vor James Waughs Hof steht ein Pferdefuhrwerk. Ein einfacher Holzwagen, mit dem die Bauern alles Mögliche transportieren. Das eingespannte Arbeitspferd ist schwer und kräftig, hat einen Hafersack umgebunden und kaut friedlich vor sich hin. Es schnaubt leise und wirft den Kopf nach oben, als unser Zweispänner vorfährt und es unsere Pferde riecht. Waughs Buben starren uns ängstlich an. Sie sitzen beide brav auf dem Bänkchen vor dem Haus. Ich halte mich von ihnen fern. Watson, den sie von der Befragung her kennen, geht lächelnd auf sie zu, redet mit ihnen. Sie schauen zu ihm auf, ehrfurchtsvoll. Der Kleine presst sein Holzpferd an sich. 

„Sie gehen zur Tante“, sagt Watson, als er zurückkommt.

Im Haus sind Waugh und seine Schwester dabei, Sachen für die beiden Kinder einzupacken. Waughs Schwester will sie vorübergehend zu sich nehmen. Ich sage, dass wir uns noch einmal umschauen müssen und Waugh gibt uns freie Hand. Watson redet mit ihm und seiner Schwester, während ich zum Tatort gehe.

Der Blutfleck an der Scheunenwand ist unterdessen weggewaschen. Jemand hat ihn säuberlich entfernt. Auch der Boden um das Jaucheloch ist gereinigt. Nichts weist mehr darauf hin, dass hier ein Mord geschah. Scheune und Stall sind aufgeräumt und sauber, wie alles hier. Hinter dem Haus auf der Koppel weiden zwei Pferde, eine schwarze und eine braune Stute. Die Braune kommt neugierig ans Gatter, als sie mich sieht. Ich tätschle ihr den Hals. Eine Schar Hühner scharrt und pickt um ihre Beine herum im Gras. Etwas blitzt auf. Ein Huhn pickt gackernd an einem Gegenstand, der in der Sonne reflektiert. Ich kann ihn von aussen nicht erreichen, öffne das Holztor zur Koppel und gehe hinein. Das braune Pferd kommt sofort, folgt mir, schnuppert an mir. Ich mag Pferde nicht besonders, versuche das Tier zu ignorieren. Die Hühner rennen gackernd und flatternd davon, als ich zu der Stelle gehe, an der etwas aufgeblinkt hat. Es ist der Kopf einer Niete, wahrscheinlich von einem Sattel oder einem Zaumzeug. Ich nehme ihn auf. Er ist poliert und ohne auch nur einen Ansatz von Rost. Er kann noch nicht lange hier liegen.

Das Sattelzeug von Waugh und seiner Frau hängen im Stall nebeneinander. Ich untersuche es. Es fehlt keine Niete, an keinem der beiden Sättel oder Zäume. Ich gehe noch einmal hinter das Haus, untersuche das Holz des Gatters. Schwarze Pferdehaare aus Mähne und Schweif der beiden Waugh-Pferde hängen an den rauen Balken. Aber da gibt es an der einen Stelle auch zwei oder drei falbe Haare. Ich ziehe sie vorsichtig aus dem Holzspleiss, an dem sie sich verfangen haben. Ein fremdes Pferd war kürzlich hier, gesattelt und gezäumt. Hinter dem Haus, nicht vorne, wo Gäste in der Regel absteigen und ihre Pferde anbinden. Jemand vertrauter, der sein Pferd zu den anderen hinter das Haus stellt, es gesattelt hier stehen lässt.

Ich stecke die Pferdehaare ein und sage Waugh nichts von meinem Fund. Seine Schwester ist mit den Kindern unterdessen weggefahren, mein Doktor und der Witwer sitzen in der Küche. Waugh wirkt verloren.

„Ich werde versuchen, für meine Kinder wieder ein Zuhause zu schaffen“, sagt er matt. „Sie können nicht für immer bei meiner Schwester bleiben. Sie hat selber drei.“


	8. Die Verschwörung

Mrs. Boon und Alistair Boons Schwester Pauline arbeiten gemeinsam im Gemüsegarten.

„Was wollen Sie?“ fragt Mrs. Boon unfreundlich, als wir am Pflanzgarten vorbeifahren und anhalten.

Zwei schmutzige Buben mit Rotznasen klettern auf die schiefe Steinmauer des Gartens und begaffen uns mit offenem Mund. Ein etwas grösseres Mädchen hält ein Kleinkind, fast noch einen Säugling. Mrs. Boon fährt sich mit dem Handrücken über das verschwitzte Gesicht, hinterlässt eine Schmierspur von Erde. Pauline stützt sich auf die Hacke und schaut uns entgegen.

„Sie haben zwei Pferde?“ frage ich und zeige auf die angrenzende Weide, auf der ein Fuchs mit falber Mähne und ein schwarzes Pferd friedlich Gras rupfen.

„Nein“, sagt sie einfach.

„Sind das nicht Ihre Pferde da drüben?“

„Nein.“

„Ich mache Sie darauf aufmerksam, dass die Herren Holmes und Watson offiziell für die Sussex Police im Mordfall Waugh ermitteln“, sagt Constable Hartley streng. „Sie sind verpflichtet, Auskunft zu erteilen. Andersfalls riskieren Sie, der Beihilfe zu Mord angeklagt zu werden.“

Die beiden Frauen scheinen nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von der Standpauke des Constables. Aber Mrs. Boon gibt jetzt immerhin Auskunft.

„Der falbe Wallach gehört uns“, sagt sie. „Der junge Hengst gehört den Waughs. Sie haben ihn uns in Pflege gegeben.“

„Wie das?“

„Die verstorbene Mrs. Waugh wollte mit ihm decken, hat ihn deshalb noch nicht gelegt, konnte ihn aber auch nicht bei ihren Stuten lassen. Jetzt wird er wohl unters Messer müssen.“

„Kann man ihn reiten?“ fragt Watson.

„Die Waugh konnte alle Pferde reiten. Meinen Mann hat er abgeworfen.“

„Wo befindet sich Ihr Mann, Mrs. Boon?“ frage ich.

„Er ist im Haus und repariert den Kamin. Was wollen Sie von ihm?“

„Wir haben zielführende Hinweise auf den Mörder“, sage ich.

„Sie haben eine Spur?“

„Mehrere. Wir haben die Tatwaffe gefunden. Morgen haben wir den Schuldigen.“

Pauline Boon erbleicht sichtbar. Mrs. Boon hingegen grinst mich an und sagt:

„Oh. Das hat sich offensichtlich gelohnt, die Kriminalexperten aus London beizuziehen. Ich hoffe, es ist niemand aus dem Dorf.“

„Morgen wissen wir alle mehr“, beteuere ich und nicke den beiden Frauen zu. „Danke für Ihre Auskünfte.“

„Sie bluffen, Holmes“, sagt Watson, kaum sind wir ausser Hörweite der Frauen.

„Ich habe einen Plan, Doktor. Ich möchte mich aber in Scheune und Stall der Boons noch ungestört umsehen. Wenn Sie und der Constable in dieser Zeit Alistair Boon beschäftigen könnten.“

„Selbstverständlich, Holmes. Und wie ist Ihr Plan?“

„Später, Watson, später.“

Wir sind beim Haus der Boons angelangt. Ich springe aus dem Wagen und verstecke mich in der Scheune, noch bevor Alistair Boon an der Haustür erscheint, alarmiert vom Hund.

Ein Sattel samt Zaumzeug und Geschirr hängt da, wo ich ihn schon das erste Mal gesehen habe. Daneben hängt der andere. Ich untersuche beide. Der zweite Sattel - er ist schon ziemlich alt und gebraucht – ist im hinteren Teil genietet. Eine der Nieten ist ersetzt durch eine andere. Sie ist grösser als das Original. Der fehlende Nietenkopf ist jener, der hinter Waughs Haus lag. Im Stall finde ich helles Pferdehaar und vergleiche es mit dem in meiner Hosentasche. Es ist eindeutig. Jemand war mit dem falben Wallach bei Waugh.

Ich gehe ins Haus, wo Watson und der Constable mit dem russverschmierten Alistair reden, der gerade dabei ist, den Rauchabzug zu flicken. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass mein Plan aufgehen wird.

 

*

 

Es ist dunkel. Irgendwo ruft ein Kauz. Pferdegetrappel. Es kommt näher. Galopp, das Keuchen eines Gauls. Inspektor Schofield stupst mich an. Ich nicke ihm zu. Wir haben uns in der Hecke versteckt. Von hier sehen wir zu Boons Haus hinüber. Watson und Constable Hartley beschatten den Hof von James Waugh. Ich wusste nicht, welcher von beiden sich auf den Weg machen würde, Waugh oder Boon. 

Der Mann steigt vor Boons Haus ab, bindet das schnaubende und schwitzende Tier fest. Ich kann es bis hierher riechen. Der Hund hat bereits Alarm geschlagen, die Haustür geht auf. Der Mann schlüpft hinein. Es ist James Waugh. 

Der Inspektor und ich schleichen uns näher. Ein Stück über die Weide, dann erreichen wir den ersten Obstbaum. Der Hund wird unruhig. Ich höre ihn an der Kette in unsere Richtung laufen und schnuppern. Er knurrt und kläfft leise. Wir gehen einen Baum weiter, der Hund beginnt hektisch zu bellen. Ich habe vorgesorgt, werfe das Stück Fleisch soweit ich kann Richtung Hund und ziehe mich wieder zurück, drücke mich hinter den Baum. Das Bellen verstummt. Ich höre die Kette, höre den Hund schnuppern, dann schlingen. Die Haustür geht auf, Alistair Boon kommt heraus, schaut sich um, ruft den Hund zu sich. Er geht ein paar Schritte links und rechts, tätschelt das angebundene Pferd, schaut sich um, wartet und horcht hinaus. Der Inspektor und ich halten uns still. Irgendwann geht Boon wieder ins Haus. Wir warten. Es wird ein paar Minuten dauern, bis das Mittel wirkt und der Hund schläft.

Die Boons haben die Vorfenster weggenommen, wie alle Bauern hier, damit das Haus im Sommer gut belüftet ist. Das macht es einfach, durch die dünne Verglasung zu sehen und zu hören, was in der Stube vor sich geht. Sie sitzen alle am Tisch, James Waugh, Alistair Boon, dessen Frau und seine Schwester Pauline. Sie diskutieren angeregt.

„Dieser Holmes blufft“, sagt Alistair Boon. „Er kann die Tatwaffe nicht gefunden haben.“

„Bist du sicher? Warum sollte er uns anlügen?“ fragt seine Frau.

„Weil ich sie so versteckt habe, dass niemand sie findet.“

„Wo?“ fragt Waugh.

„Sauber gewaschen zwischen all den anderen Geräten in der Scheune.“

„Ist sie noch da?“

„Natürlich. Ich sage doch: der blufft.“

„Er sprach von mehreren Hinweisen“, sagt Pauline. Sie sieht zutiefst unglücklich aus.

„Hör auf zu jammern“, fährt Boon sie an. „Er blufft. Ich glaube ihm kein Wort. Er kann keine Hinweise haben. Alle haben dicht gehalten. Und James ist ein so rührender Witwer, da kommen einem die Tränen.“ Boon lacht, schlägt Waugh anerkennend auf die Schulter. 

Niemand sonst findet es lustig. Alle machen besorgte Gesichter. Pauline und Waugh schauen sich ernst in die Augen. Pauline ist bleich.

„Ihr habt es bald überstanden“, sagt Boon tröstend zu ihr. „Noch bevor man dir das Baby richtig ansieht, seid ihr verheiratet.“

„Und wenn das stimmt, was er sagt?“ fragt Pauline. „Wenn er den Mörder morgen hat?“

„Hat er nicht. Wir sind vier Leute, die alle einander decken und schützen. Wie soll er uns etwas nachweisen können? Nein, macht euch keine Sorgen. Die Gentlemen aus London werden wieder abreisen und unsere Polizei ist viel zu dumm. Aber wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein. Am besten, du lässt dich mal eine Weile nicht mehr bei uns blicken, James. Geh wieder nach Hause.“ Boon klopft Waugh freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Waugh nickt, steht auf. 

„Wir verhaften sie“, flüstert Inspektor Schofield neben mir und greift nach seiner Waffe. 

„Nein! Wir ziehen uns zurück, Inspektor, kommen Sie!“ Ich zerre ihn weg vom Fenster um die Hausecke.

Wir drücken uns an die Hauswand, als die Haustüre aufgeht. James Waugh umarmt seine schwangere Pauline lange. Dann steigt er auf sein Pferd und reitet davon.

„Jinx!“ Alistair Boon ruft in die Nacht hinaus nach seinem Hund. „Jinx, komm her!“ Ein leises Winseln antwortet ihm. 

„Lassen Sie uns verschwinden hier“, flüstere ich dem Inspektor zu und wir huschen von Baum zu Baum zurück zur Weide und von da in den Wald und über den Hügel, auf dessen anderer Seite Inspektor Schofields Sohn mit dem Pferdewagen wartet.

„Wir hätten sie verhaften sollen!“ reklamiert Schofield.

„Wir sind zu zweit, Inspektor. Sie sind zu viert“, sage ich. „Und womit wollen Sie sie abführen? Wir haben keinen Wagen. Zudem wäre besser, wir hätten Beweise.“

„Oder ein Geständnis. Ich werde die vier morgen verhaften und verhören lassen.“

„Gut. Einverstanden. Dr. Watson und ich werden bei den Verhören dabei sein.“

 

*

 

„Eine Verschwörung also. Und wer hat die Bäuerin umgebracht?“ fragt Watson.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Ich tippe auf Boon und Waugh. Morgen sind wir klüger.“

„Heute, Holmes, heute.“ Watson lächelt.

Es ist weit nach Mitternacht. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Es war aufregend und berauschend in dieser angeregten Stimmung nach der nächtlichen Ermittlung, so kurz vor der Verhaftung der Mörder, mit diesen neuen Fakten im Hintergrund, der freudigen Erwartung des kommenden Tages. Es war tief in der Nacht, als wir heimkamen, die Waltons schliefen bereits. Wir sind in die Dachkammer gestiegen und haben uns zusammen in mein Bett gelegt, nackt. Wir haben uns geliebt. Leise, um nicht gehört zu werden, aber frei und hemmungslos. Ich habe getan, was John von mir wollte. Ich war in ihm. Lange und intensiv. Wir taten es ausserhalb des Bettes, da unsere Bewegung sich auf die Bettstatt und von dort auf den Holzboden übertrug. Mein Doktor hielt sich am Dachbalken fest, während ich in ihm war, aufgewühlt von Verlangen, während ich mit den Händen über das raue Holz des Balkens strich, dann wieder über Johns Haut, erregt und irritiert vom Unterschied der Texturen, dem fremden Rauen und dem warmen Weichen. Überwältigt von der haltlosen Lust in meiner Lende. Erst ganz am Schluss, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, legten wir uns zusammen ins Bett und ich glitt tief in John hinein und hielt ihn fest an mich gedrückt, während er ins Kissen biss um nicht laut zu werden. Ich leckte die Haut hinter seinem Ohr, tief in Ekstase verloren, atmete den würzigen Duft seines heissen Körpers, seine unbeherrschte Lust. Ich glitt mit der Zunge in sein Ohr und stiess hinein, gleichzeitig mit meinem Geschlecht, drang in John ein, ganz, tief, überall wo es mir möglich war, füllte ihn aus und spürte die Erschütterung in seinem Körper und in meinem, fühlte den Sturm, der tief in uns geboren wurde und in heftigen Böen durch unsere Körper hindurch peitschte. Ich fühlte tief in John die Kontraktion seiner Muskeln, spürte seinen heissen Samen in meine Hand quellen und mein Verstand wurde hinweggespült von einer Welle Lava. Ich stöhnte "John" in der Kulmination meines Rausches. Watson wirft es mir zärtlich tadelnd vor, als wir wieder zu Atem gekommen sind und uns liebkosen.

Irgendwann löst sich John sachte von mir, küsst mich noch einmal liebevoll, steht dann auf. Er geht zur Tür, löst den Riegel. Bald schon ist Morgen und Mrs. Walton bringt das Waschwasser. John legt sich in sein eigenes Bett. Ich drehe mich und schliesse die Augen. Ich bin so satt und zufrieden, dass ich es kaum begreifen kann.

 

*

 

Natürlich hat James Waugh mir ungeniert ins Gesicht gelogen. Von wegen keine Ahnung von Mönchspfeffer! Er ist nicht so naiv, wie er tut. Er kennt das Kraut genau. Seine Frau hat den Pfeffer genommen gegen ihre Menstruationsbeschwerden. Sie hat nichts gewürzt damit, hat ihn für sich selber zubereitet in der Küche. Waugh hat gelogen. Weil es sich gerade so schön angeboten habe, als ich ihm den Pfeffer unter die Nase hielt, gibt er zu. Er sitzt aufmüpfig da während des Verhörs im Vernehmungsraum der Sussex Police. Kein trauernder Witwer mehr. Er ist in vollem Besitz seiner Manneskraft. Pauline Boon trägt sein Kind. Doktor Watson bestätigt ihre Schwangerschaft nach einer kurzen Konsultation. Und sie beide geben es auch freimütig zu. Schwangerschaft ist keine Straftat. Und auch nicht, ein aussereheliches Kind zu zeugen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Mord.

Inspektor Schofield hat alle vier verhaften lassen, James Waugh, Alistair Boon und seine Frau sowie Pauline Boon. Sie leugnen allesamt, etwas mit dem Mord zu tun zu haben, geben lediglich die unerwünschte Schwangerschaft zu.

Aber wir haben unterdessen Beweise, Watson und ich und die Sussex Police.


	9. Der Stern

Nach der Verhaftung der Boons haben Inspektor Schofield, Watson und ich deren Haus durchsucht. Ich kann das gut. Ich weiss, wie Verbrecher denken. Und wenn es etwas zu finden gibt, dann finde ich es. Es hat mich kaum Sekunden gekostet, zu erkennen, dass mit der Schublade der Wäschekommode etwas nicht stimmt. Und es war auch umgehend klar, was: Sie war zu kurz. Ich zog sie heraus und griff nach hinten in die Tiefe des Möbels, ertastete das Holzkästchen und klaubte er hervor. Ein paar Schmuckstücke lagen darin. Und der Vertrag. Ein einfaches, formloses Schriftstück, das allerdings juristisch als Vertrag gilt. Es ist von beiden unterzeichnet, von Alistair Boon und James Waugh. Es regelt die Besitzverhältnisse zwischen den beiden Familien im Fall einer Heirat zwischen Pauline Boon und James Waugh.

_James Waugh verpflichtet sich, nach der Heirat mit Alistair Boons Schwester Pauline Boon, seinen gesamten Besitz inklusive Frauengut mit demjenigen der Familie Boon zusammenzulegen im Sinne einer Versöhnung und Wiedergutmachung. Die Familie Boon verpflichtet sich im Gegenzug, alles Unrecht der Vergangenheit für immer als vergessen zu betrachten._

Das Überraschende am Dokument ist das Datum. Es datiert viereinhalb Jahre zurück.

 

*

 

Pauline Boon weint, als ich ihr das Schriftstück hinlege.

„Sie sind das Opfer“, sage ich zu ihr. „Wie lange wollen Sie sich das noch gefallen lassen? Sie tragen ein Kind!“

Sie weint. Sie sagt nichts, sie weint einfach. Sie ist erschöpft nach der Aufregung der Verhaftung und den zahllosen Befragungen. Es ist ihr wohl auch übel von der Schwangerschaft. Sie ist bleich.

„Sie sollten James Waugh schon vor viereinhalb Jahren heiraten, nach dem Tod seiner ersten Frau. Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?“

Sie schnupft, antwortet nicht.

„Miss Boon. Sie werden Ihr Kind im Gefängnis gebären und man wird es Ihnen wegnehmen“, doppelt Inspektor Schofield nach. „Reden Sie. Sie haben nicht getötet. Sie werden nur eine geringe Strafe wegen Beihilfe bekommen, wenn sie gestehen. Denken Sie an Ihr Kind!“

Pauline Boon weint. Wir warten. Sie schnäuzt sich, wischt sich die Tränen ab. Dann sagt sie, mit erstickter Stimme:

„Ich liebe ihn doch.“

Ich muss gestehen, dass mir die Frau Leid tut in ihrer Schwäche. Dennoch frage ich, streng:

„Warum haben Sie ihn dann vor viereinhalb Jahren nicht geheiratet?“

Sie beginnt wieder zu weinen.

„Ihr Bruder und James Waugh haben es beschlossen, nicht wahr? Über Ihren Kopf und Ihr Herz hinweg.“

Sie nickt, schluchzt herzzerreissend.

„Aus Geldgier“, sage ich, und Wut und Entsetzen steigen in mir hoch.

Es ist mir klar, was geschehen ist, schon vom Augenblick an, als ich das Dokument gesehen habe. Aber Paulines Nicken ist der ultimative Beweis, dass meine Thesis stimmt. Und da ist dieses Gefühl, das mich manchmal heimsucht, wenn sich die Bosheit der Täter vor meinen Augen ausbreitet und in ihrer ganzen Schärfe sichtbar wird. Bitternis und Zorn über das, was Menschen anderen Menschen antun. Es ist ein kurzes Gefühl, das ich wegschiebe um die Klarheit der Erkenntnis nicht zu verwässern. Aber es überkommt mich in diesem Moment als diese Frau nickt und mit ihrem schwachen Nicken alles aufbricht, was bisher verborgen lag. Und gleichzeitig, im selben Augenblick, quillt diese unbändige Freude in mir hoch, die Täter durchschaut, den Fall gelöst zu haben. 

Watsons Blick findet den meinen, in diesem emotionalen Moment, und wir schauen uns an, über die Frau hinweg durch den Vernehmungsraum hindurch. Ungeachtet der Anwesenheit des Inspektors und eines anderen Polizisten, der die Tür bewacht. Wir schauen uns an und ich sehe in Watsons Augen, dass er begreift. Seine Augen weiten sich für einen Moment in Erschrecken, seine Lippen öffnen sich einen Spalt, als er tief Luft holt. Dann explodiert eine Kaskade von Emotionen in diesem tiefen schönen Grau. Bewunderung, Respekt, Liebe. Für mich. Und ich denke einen kurzen Moment daran, dass ich schon bald wieder atemberaubende, verborgene Geheimnisse mit ihm teilen werde, die alles mir bisher Bekannte übersteigen. Es ist nur ein kurzer Blitz, dann wende ich mich wieder Pauline Boon zu. Meine Stimme ist leise jetzt, ich bin nachdenklich, als ich vor ihr ausbreite, was ich weiss und deduziert habe.

„James Waugh und Alistair Boon wollten mehr. Mehr Geld. Und die Gelegenheit bot sich geradezu an. Ein Witwer mit zwei Kindern. Waugh liess sich eine reiche Frau suchen, die ihre Mitgift einbringt. Da war die seltsame, ungesellige und ungeliebte Dame aus Birmingham eine geradezu ideale Kandidatin. Sie, Miss Boon, sollten warten. Es ging nur ums Geld. Man hat Ihnen gesagt, dass sich die paar Jahre lohnen, dass sie danach ihren James heiraten und reich sein würden, nehme ich an. Es war von Anfang an geplant, Waughs Frau zu töten. Irgendwann, sobald sich Gelegenheit ergibt. Nicht zu bald, damit es nicht auffällt. Ihre Schwangerschaft, Miss Boon, war dann der Auslöser. Der Auslöser einer Tat, die in ihrer Absicht und Planung ungeheuerlich ist. Ungeheuerlich! “

Sie heult jetzt, heult Rotz und Wasser. Drückt sich ihr schmutziges Taschentuch ins Gesicht.

„Wissen Sie denn“, schluchzt sie, „wie es ist, arm zu sein, immer nur gerade das Allernötigste zu haben und manchmal auch das nicht? Immer nur zu arbeiten und zu arbeiten bis zum Umfallen und es reicht trotzdem nicht. Wissen Sie denn, wie das ist? Und jetzt noch das Kind …“

„Nein, ich weiss nicht, wie das ist. Aber es rechtfertigt keinen Mord. Nie. Wer hat Waughs Frau umgebracht, Miss Boon?“ frage ich.

„Das weiss ich nicht.“

„Doch, Sie wissen. Und ich weiss es auch. Ihr Bruder und James Waugh, nicht wahr? Können Sie Waughs Hengst reiten, der bei Ihnen auf der Weide steht, Miss Boon?“

„Ja“, flüstert sie.

„Das dachte ich mir. Mrs. Waugh hat ihn zugeritten, er akzeptiert Frauen, hat ihren Bruder aber abgeworfen. Sie ritten auf ihm auf die Weide und trieben mit dem Hund die Schafe zusammen, während ihr Bruder und Waugh einen Abstecher machten zu Waughs Hof und die Frau umbrachten. Der Wallach ihres Bruders war hinter dem Haus. Wir haben Beweise. Und dann kamen die Männer zurück und trieben die Schafe zur Schur, während sie mit dem Hund wieder nach Hause gingen. War es so?“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Es war nur mein Bruder. James konnte es nicht. Er blieb bei mir und wir trieben die Schafe zusammen. Dann kam Alistair zurück mit der blutigen Hacke ...“. Ihre Stimme versagt.

„Und dann?“

„Er sagte: ‚Es ist getan. Sie ist weg.‘ Aber er sagte nicht, was er genau getan hat. Ich wusste nicht, dass er sie in die Jauchegrube geworfen hat. Das erfuhr ich erst, als sie gefunden wurde. Ich habe mich auch nicht getraut zu fragen, war einfach froh, dass sie weg war.“

„Aber Waugh hat es gewusst, wegen der Jauchegrube?“

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich glaube ja.“

„Ihr Bruder kam mit der blutigen Hacke zurück.“

„Ja. Er drückte sie mir in die Hand und sagte, ich sollte sie mitnehmen nach Hause, gründlich waschen und in die Scheune zwischen die anderen Gerätschaften stellen.“

„Das haben Sie getan.“

„Ja, ich habe den Hund und die Hacke mitgenommen und habe getan, was er verlangte.“

„Das ist Beihilfe zum Mord, Miss Boon.“

„Ich weiss.“ Sie weint erneut.

„Im Vertrag ist von Wiedergutmachung die Rede. Es geht offenbar um Ungerechtigkeit, die den Boons widerfahren ist. Erzählen Sie uns, worum es ging.“

Sie denkt nach und schnäuzt. Sie ist in den Erzählmodus gefallen, wie er oft zu beobachten ist bei Schuldigen. Einmal gelöst, sprudelt die Information ungehindert, eine unbewusste Funktion des Gehirns und der Psyche vielleicht. Das Gewissen erleichtert sich, sobald es kann. Die Täter werden ruhiger und erlösen sich selber von ihrer Last. Selten, dass ein Bösewicht derart teuflisch und herzlos ist, dass er übel will bis zum Schluss. Nur die Niederträchtigsten zeigen keine Reue. Zu denen gehört Miss Boon nicht.

„Unser Vater hat zusammen mit seinem Bruder und mit Hilfe des Grossvaters einen Hof gebaut. Alistair und ich, wir waren noch ganz kleine Kinder. Aber der Hof brannte ab. Unsere Mutter kam dabei ums Leben. Die ganze Habe und viel Vieh ist verbrannt. Die Brandursache war die Feldschmiede, deren Esse nicht sauber gelöscht war. Der alte Waugh – James‘ Vater - hatte sie ausgeliehen und benutzt, sie danach in die Scheune gestellt ohne die Glut sauber zu entfernen. Ein Funke entzündete den Hof. Wir hatten kein Geld mehr. Vater hat Land verkauft und konnte mit dem Erlös das alte zerfallene Haus erwerben, das wir bewohnen. Waugh wurde freigesprochen, obschon unser Vater immer wieder versuchte, ihn zu verklagen. Dadurch ging noch mehr Geld und Land verloren.“

„Erstaunlich“, sagt Watson. „Die beiden Söhne scheinen jetzt Freunde zu sein.“

„Nein, sie sind keine Freunde“, sagt Pauline. „Aber James ist nicht wie sein Vater. Er hat uns immer wieder geholfen. So habe ich mich in ihn verliebt. Mein Bruder ging irgendwann auf Waugh zu, weil er in einer Heirat eine Möglichkeit sah, unsere Armut zu überwinden. Alistair ist nicht hassverblendet wie es unser Vater war, er will seine vier Kinder durchkriegen, da sind ihm alle Mittel recht.“

 

*

 

Mein Doktor ist nachdenklich. Und ich bin es auch. Wir haben den Hund mitgenommen von Boons Hof. Jinx ist folgsam, liegt zu Watsons Füssen. Die Waltons werden ihn betreuen, so lange es nötig ist. Um die Pferde und Schafe der Waughs und Boons kümmern sich vorläufig Nachbarn. Schofield hat die beiden Boon-Frauen abends nach Hause bringen lassen, da die Kinder betreut werden müssen. Die beiden Männer bleiben in Haft. Paulines Geständnis, unsere Beweise und das vom Inspektor und mir belauschte und zu Protokoll gebrachte Gespräch reichen aus, um sie zu verurteilen. 

Inspektor Schofield hat den Doktor und mich für den kommenden Tag zum Dinner eingeladen. Wir haben zugesagt. Aber heute Abend ist uns nicht nach Gesellschaft. Wir sitzen auf der Holzbank an der Hauswand des Cottage wie so oft. Matt Walton und seine Frau haben sich zurückgezogen. Anders als sonst sassen sie heute mit uns am Esstisch, drinnen in der Küche, assen mit uns. Liessen sich erzählen und fragten. Bleich und erschrocken beide. Zu viel ist geschehen. Zu gross sind Schock, Unglauben und Trauer in den betroffenen und den umliegenden Dörfern, in denen sich die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hat. 

Watson und ich sind noch ein paar Schritte mit dem Hund gegangen, haben uns dann auf die Bank gesetzt. Wir sitzen an der noch sonnenwarmen Mauer, aneinander gelehnt wie fast immer, wenn wir alleine sind. Wir hängen beide unseren Gedanken nach, rauchen schweigend unsere Pfeifen. Seit langem wieder einmal haben wir die Musse dazu. 

Ich bin noch aufgewühlt von den zahllosen Fakten, den Geheimnissen und Abgründen, die wir offengelegt haben. Es beschäftigt mich, dass vier Menschen so selbstverständlich daran glauben, eine solche Tat verüben zu können ohne entdeckt zu werden. Aber ich weiss auch, weiss es nur zu gut, wie selten Morde aufgeklärt werden. Schon in London kommt es nicht allzu häufig vor, trotz der Spezialisten vom Yard. Auf dem Land muss es noch viel schlimmer sein. Sie hatten Pech, die vier, dass mein Doktor und ich zugegen waren. 

„Zufrieden, Holmes?“ fragt Watson.

„Ja.“

Ja, ich bin zufrieden. Auch wenn da noch diese schwindlige Leere ist, wenn sich etwas plötzlich auflöst, an dem man zuvor intensiv gearbeitet hat. Und da ist die stolze Freude, das Puzzle zusammengefügt, die Aufgabe gelöst zu haben. Da ist die Anerkennung und scheue Dankbarkeit der Menschen hier. Und da ist John. Der Mann an meiner Seite. Nahe. Ich kann ihn spüren und riechen. Ja, ich bin zufrieden. Mehr als das. Viel mehr. Ich weiss, dass ich John lieben werde mit meinem ganzen Körper, aus meiner tiefsten Seele und mit all meinen Sinnen. Schon bald. Die Nacht hat sich über die Dörfer gelegt und ihre Myriaden von Sternen ausgebreitet über all diese Menschen, die nur zögerlich Schlaf finden werden nach der Aufregung des Tages. Doch es wird ruhig werden, irgendwann. Und in der Finsternis der Dachkammer werden sich uns Raum und Zeit öffnen füreinander. John und mir. 

„Ich bin glücklich, Doktor“, gestehe ich.

„Geniessen Sie es, mein Freund. Glück ist flüchtig wie eine Sternschnuppe.“

„Manchmal, manchmal kann es sein, dass einem ein Stern in den Schoss fällt.“

John dreht den Kopf und lächelt mich an mit seinen vertrauten grauen Augen.

„Vielleicht. Manchmal“, sagt er nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube, mir ist es passiert, Watson“, sage ich und ich beuge mich so nahe an sein Ohr, dass meine Lippen es berühren. „Sein Name ist John Watson.“

 

ENDE


End file.
